Stockholme Syndrome
by sailorgreywolf
Summary: This is a sequel to my story "Break Me". After the wall has fallen, Prussia thinks he has escaped Russia. But he can't stop himself from thinking of Russia. Is he going crazy?
1. Chapter 1: Voices in a Dream

Prussia walked slowly across the room. He didn't recognize the room but it didn't seem important enough to stop. The only light in the room came from outside, where the night glowed. A fierce snowstorm raged outside of the windows and obscured any view of the scenery beyond.

Prussia only spared a moment to look out the window before continuing to walk across the room. He wasn't sure why he was walking; all he knew was that he must. His destination came into sight, or at least it seemed so. On the opposite wall, the one he was walking towards, there was a full length mirror. He walked straight up to the mirror and stared at his reflections.

He could still see himself in the shape of the face and the confusion in the eyes. But, this could not be him. The man in the mirror had violet eyes and his hair was light beige. He put his hand up and ran it through his hair, which he knew was white. The man in the mirror did the same. It wasn't possible that he was seeing his reflection, because he looked like…..Russia. He still looked like himself, but it was the exact same coloration, the same hair, the same eyes.

He took a few steps back from the mirror. This couldn't be happening; he couldn't look like that man. He couldn't bear to look at his reflection anymore, he turned his head away. A large arm wrapped around his torso and pulled him to another's chest. He didn't need to look to know who this was, he could never have forgotten. He recognized the smell and the feeling and the strange roughness with which the other man held him.

He immediately tried to pull away from Russia, but to no avail. One of those massive hands grabbed his chin and turned his head back to the mirror. He didn't want to look, but he had to. In the mirror he could clearly see Russia behind him, one arm wrapped around his chest and the other holding his chin. It was also clear in the mirror that his hair and eyes matched Russia's perfectly. Then Russia whispered to him softly in that childish voice, "Do you see now? We are one".

Prussia felt his strength slipping away, but he could not figure out why. When he tried to speak, his voice sounded weak "No, this can't be. I left you." A smirk appeared on the face of the Russian, no not a smirk. It was that smile, the same damn sadistic smile. The hand that had been holding Prussia's chin moved and stroked the albino's cheek. Russia whispered softly in Prussia's ear "You left my side, but you can never leave me. We are one and you will always be mine". The arm around Prussia's torso tightened so that Prussia couldn't move at all.

Russia softly kissed the back of Prussia's neck. Prussia tried to break away, but all his strength had left him. The kiss set his skin on fire, a burning passion that he couldn't resist. The effect seemed to be somewhat amplified by something he couldn't name. Prussia closed his eyes and gave into the sensation; he couldn't summon the strength to resist. He tipped his head back so that it rested on Russia's shoulder. Russia again spoke to Prussia "Good boy, surrender to me." Prussia wanted to resist but he couldn't. Some sort of spell made it impossible for him to do anything.

Russia turned Prussia's head so that he could kiss the German on the lips. The kiss was slow and soft, it was almost loving. The kiss was too much, it was fire and ice, it was love and hate, and it was pleasure and pain. Prussia couldn't break away; again he was trapped by Russia. Russia kissed Prussia's neck again. The heat of it was unbearable. Prussia couldn't make sense of anything anymore, in this moment there was only Russia and the heat. Prussia needed to break the spell, but he knew he couldn't. He made one last effort and cried out "Ivan!"

He woke with a start, sweat pouring down his face. He was shaking, even though the room was warm enough. He was in his own bed in his brother's house; he was miles away from Ivan. The door burst open with a crash and through it came his brother. "Are you alright? You were yelling", worry showed in the lines of his brother's face.

Prussia shook his head and said "It was just a nightmare, nothing to worry about". He tried to shake away the nightmare, it had felt so real. Why was he still dreaming about Ivan? It didn't make any sense. He never wanted to see Ivan… no not Ivan….Russia again, least of all in his dreams. His dreams had always been the place he had escaped Russia, and now Russia had even taken that from him.

Ludwig continued to look at him with concern. Prussia was surprised by how much it irritated him; he didn't like being looked at like he was going crazy. He waited for his brother to say something, but he didn't "I told you I am fine, you can leave now". Germany looked like he already regretted what he was going to say "Bruder, are you sure you are alright? This is the third night in a row this has happened, and it is always that man's name".

Prussia started to get out of bed, he wasn't sure what he was going to do but he needed to be out of bed. He walked over to his brother and said curtly "I am really fine, it's just a reoccurring nightmare." That was a lie, but he didn't want to worry his brother more. The truth was that he had been having different nightmares about Iv-Russia every night, each as dark and passionate as the next. It had been nearly a week since the wall fell and Prussia was happy to be away from Russia. These dreams had started a few days after he left Russia, and they only seemed to get more real. Was he going crazy? It certainly felt like it.

Germany gave Prussia one more worried glance before leaving the room. Prussia walked to the bathroom and turned on the tap without glancing at the mirror. He pulled off the thin shirt he had been wearing and threw it into a corner of the room. He finally turned to the mirror, and he had to take a few steps backwards. He saw the version of himself that he had seen in his dream.

He shook his head and it was gone, his reflection was as it should be again. His time with Russia had changed his appearance slightly, though it was imperceptible to the untrained eye. He was slightly leaner and there was a kind of sinister look about him that unnerved even him when he looked in the mirror. Then there was the business of the dozens of scars that were clear on his chest, and the swastika that Russia had carved into his arm. Prussia had been careful to not let his brother see the scars, he didn't want the sympathy and he didn't want to see the look of horror. No doubt Ludwig would make a big deal out of it, and Prussia had become numb to the pain of them years ago.

He cupped his hands under the tap, which was running ice cold water. He splashed the cold water over his face and torso. He was trying to get rid of the feeling of heat that still clung to him from the dream. He was still shaking despite himself. He looked up at himself in the mirror again, noticing as he did that he was even paler than usual. An errant thought came to him _I should have stayed with Ivan, then no one would think I was going crazy. _He pushed the thought away as soon as it came to him, that was ridiculous. He would never go back to Russia of his own free will; he would never go back ever.

The words came back to him no matter what he tried "You are mine", those words that Russia had lorded over him for so long. But they were always different in his dreams, this time it had been "You will always be mine". Why was this happening? What had Russia done to him?

He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the footsteps behind him. Germany had come back because he was really worried about his brother. He stood behind Prussia for a moment and then he said "Brother, your arm…." Prussia didn't even need to ask what had shocked his brother so much, he knew it was the swastika on his arm. He didn't even bother to turn around "Unsightly isn't it?"

Germany walked up to his brother and asked angrily "Did he do this to you while we were apart? Did Russia do this to you?" Prussia finally turned to face his brother and he said "If I said he did what would you do about it?" The indignation in Germany's eyes turned to confusion "Why does that matter? This is abuse!" Prussia pitied his naïve little brother, and vaguely wondered if he had been this naïve before he had been with Russia. He didn't know what to tell his brother to make him understand "Actually I think torture is the more accurate term. Call it what you will, it's over now".

Germany walked forward and put his hands on his brother's shoulders "How can you say that? You never would have taken something like this lying down before the war! Don't you want revenge?" Prussia looked into his brother's eyes and said "It doesn't matter anymore; I am far away from him. He can't hurt me anymore, that's all that matters". He brushed off his brother's hands and walked away.

Germany continued to stare at his brother's back and he said "What did he do to you? You never would have said anything like this before we were separated." Prussia was losing his patience with his brother; he turned to him and held up his wrists "What does this look like to you". He didn't know why he chose these scars to show Germany, maybe because there were slight indents over them where the handcuffs had been. Germany examined them for a moment "Are those scars?"

Prussia turned his wrist back toward himself; it was strange that the scars made him smile a little. He spoke more to himself than to Germany "Poor little phoenix, thinking he could be stronger than the flames." Germany looked even more confused "What are you talking about?" Prussia ignored him "The stupid bird flew right into the heart of the flames, and now all he has is his burns. But can he blame the fire for what it did, because it is all it knows?" Germany looked even more alarmed "Are you saying that you don't blame Russia for what he did to you?"

Prussia closed his eyes and tried to collect his thoughts. What was he saying? Of course he hated Russia for what the bastard did to him, why was he defending him? He was talking without thinking about what he was saying, that was all it was. He slowly opened his eyes and tried for a reasonable response "That's not what I meant to say, I do hate that ублюдок for what he did. I'm not thinking clearly right now, I need sleep". He hoped that he had stopped anymore questions about his time with Russia.

His brother was looking at him with shock and confusion. He couldn't understand it, had he said something wrong? Germany took a deep breath before saying "That was Russian, when you swore it was in Russian". The words hit Prussia like blows, surely he hadn't. He only knew Russian because Russia had forced him to learn, he couldn't have used it without knowing. But the look in his brother's eyes told him differently.

This couldn't be happening, he was losing his mind. It was just like he had dreamed it, he was turning into Russia. He couldn't be crazy like that bastard was crazy, insanity didn't work that way. He tried to steady himself against the confusing onslaught of feelings. He started shaking even more, so much that his legs almost gave out. There was no use in keeping up this act; his brother could see how weak he was. He raised his shaking hands in front of his face "What the fuck is happening to me?" Then he collapsed into his brother's arms

* * *

><p><em>AN: If you are confused, then you probably haven't read the first fanfic in this series. This story will make a lot less sense if you haven't read my first pRussia fanfic "Break Me". And if you have read it, then you are less confused. Please review. I will try to get a chapter of this done every week, but school is starting and that will make it much harder for me to get chapters done_


	2. Chapter 2: The Last Night

Austria looked at Germany skeptically, "You want me to do what?" Germany felt like he had explained it a thousand times already "I am worried about Gilbert, so I wanted you to read through some of our recent conversations and tell me what is wrong with him". Germany pushed a sheaf of papers across the table; inside of it were the manuscripts of the conversations.

This was a desperate plan, Germany knew that, but he had to try. As far as he could tell, there was nothing physically wrong with his brother. That led him to conclude that it was some form of psychosis. He had then logically decided to find a country that had some psychiatric expertise. And that was how he had come to be sitting on a couch in Austria's living room.

Austria looked down at the sheaf and then back up at Germany "And why exactly do you think I can help with this?" Germany was more than a little fed up with Austria's mannerisms; he acted like this wasn't a pressing crisis. After Germany had seen last night, he was not going to leave his brother suffering on his own. He took several deep breaths and said "Because all of the great psychiatrists are Austrian, you must know something about psychiatrics."

Austria stirred his coffee and took a sip before saying anything "It is true that I do know a bit about psychiatrics, but you are not doing it the proper way. I will need to talk to the patient." Germany wanted to stand up and leave, but he wasn't sure who else he could get to help Prussia. So, he mentally counted to 10 and then said "The problem with that is that he doesn't know I am getting him help. And you can't possibly forget how much he hates you".

Austria took another drink of coffee before saying "It would be easier if I knew what you wanted me to look for. Do you have any idea what might be wrong with him, aside from the annoying arrogance?" Germany resisted the urge to strangle Austria with some difficulty. Did he always have to be like this? But at least he was making progress; Austria still hadn't said that he wasn't going to do it.

Germany responded in the most precise way possible "He has been having nightmares, wakes up shaking and sweating, and he has been saying the strangest things". Austria laughed slightly "Having nightmares is hardly a reason to worry and Gilbert is always saying weird things". This time Germany really did lose his temper, he was not going to let Austria talk about Prussia that way "You don't understand! He wakes up screaming Russia's name, he speaks in Russian without realizing he is doing it, and if you had seen what Russia did to him…"

Germany's voice failed him as he thought about the scars he had seen the night before. The scars were not nearly as unnerving as the way Gilbert had reacted to them, he was so numb. Austria sighed and said "I could already tell you that it sounds like some sort of trauma disorder, most likely post-traumatic stress disorder. But if it makes you feel better, I will look over the conversation and try to find something else. It would still be easier if I could talk to him". Austria was starting to give Germany a headache; he rubbed his temples in irritation. But at least Austria had agreed, and that was all he had wanted from Austria.

He got up to leave and a voice stopped him "Wait, I need to talk to you". He turned to see Hungary standing at the door to the living room. There was sorrow in her eyes and again she said "Ludwig, I need to talk to you. It's about Gilbert". Austria looked puzzled and said "Go ahead, dear." She looked hesitantly at him and then back at Germany "I would rather discuss it privately with Ludwig, please understand." Austria took another sip of coffee and said "If that is what you would prefer, then I understand".

Germany had no idea what Hungary was getting at, but if it would help Gilbert he was willing to listen. She walked past him and he followed. She walked out into the garden, which was a kind of pleasant sunniness that was rare. As soon as they were in the garden she turned to him and said "How bad is it, really?" Germany had hardly expected her to be so upfront about it; he responded curtly "It is very bad, he isn't himself at all".

She looked on the verge of tears, which was rare for her "Gott…this is all my fault..." Germany was at a loss for words, he could see the tears welling up at the corners of her eyes. He didn't understand it, Hungary hated Prussia. He didn't dare reach out to comfort her, lest Austria should see and get the wrong idea. So he tried to comfort her with words "Elizabeta, don't blame yourself. You didn't have anything to do with it". She shook her head "No, Ludwig it was my fault. I will tell you about it, but you have to promise not to tell Roderich".

Germany was suddenly not so sure he wanted to hear this, especially if it meant keeping it from Austria. But he had to help Gilbert, so he would listen "I promise I won't tell him". She didn't look convinced, but she started talking anyway "So…umm….a while back, before you can probably remember, me and Gilbert kind of had a thing". It took a moment for the words to hit Germany with the full impact they should have had. Prussia and Hungary? That was impossible; she hated him with a passion and always had. Why else would she attempt to kill him with a frying pan every time she saw him?

She carefully watched his reaction; it was the same one she always got when someone found out. She let him think it through a little before she said "I know it seems unlikely, but that is the way it was. No one believes it because of the way we act now. But that isn't the important part; the important part is that I broke it off before I married Roderich." Germany was still trying to comprehend that Prussia and Hungary had ever been together, let alone trying to figure out why Hungary breaking off the relationship was important.

His brain was so busy trying to figure out how Hungary and Prussia could be in the same room without killing each other, that he stupidly said "Why is that important". Hungary smirked, "Men are so useless with feelings. I broke it off, that means Gilbert still has feelings for me." This was logical, but Germany was never good at reading people's feelings. Hungary continued "As you know, I was under Soviet control for a while. I know what it means for someone to be considered a part of the Soviet Union.".

Germany nodded; he figured it was best to let Hungary finish talking before he said anything else. She didn't need him to talk anyway; she continued on "To be considered Soviet, you need to become one with either Russia or a state that is already communist. Mine was Natalia…." This much made sense to Germany, but something still confused him "When you say 'become one', you don't mean…" He couldn't put the rest of what he meant into words, that wasn't possible.

He could see pity in her eyes when she responded, it was the same pity Gilbert had in his eyes the night before "Yes, I mean you must give yourself sexually. That is the only way." Germany had suspected this for a while, but hearing it was different. There was no way to deny it now "That means…that Gilbert…he…him and Russia…" He couldn't finish what he wanted to say, but he didn't have to. Hungary understood exactly what he was trying to say "I can't say that for sure, but it is what I think." Germany still couldn't figure out how any of this was Hungary's fault.

He was about to ask when she said "You're wondering why I said this is my fault. Well, I have in to Natalia easily; I figured it would be easier. But one day she takes me into this dark back room and doesn't tell me what she wants. Then she takes out this phone and waits for someone to call her. I was very cross, I was actually yelling. She puts the phone to my ear, and guess who I hear on the other end. I hear Gilbert say my name, and I try to talk to him but the call breaks off. That was the last I heard of him until he came back. Naturally I put 2 and 2 together". Did she really have to add the last part? Now Germany was afraid to ask what exactly it meant when she "put 2 and 2 together".

The silence became uncomfortable and Hungary said "You don't understand, do you?" Germany shook his head. Hungary sighed "I seriously wonder if you ever use your brain. It was blackmail, Russia needed a way to hurt Gilbert and he did it by threatening me. Now do you get why it's my fault?" For once in their conversation, Germany could actually say he understood "You can't blame yourself for that; there was nothing you could have done differently."

Tears were beginning to form in her eyes again "But if Gilbert is suffering, then it is my fault. I want to help him". Germany reached out and grabbed her hand, it was a clumsy gesture but he needed to do something to comfort her. He held her hand firmly and said "I want to help him too, but the most we can do right now is wait until Austria can tell us what it is for sure. Then we will have some idea how to deal with it.". Germany turned and started to walk away, and then he heard Hungary say one last thing as he left "One more things…There is a chance that Gilbert might go back to Russia…"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Here is the next chapter, one week just like I said. Please Review!_


	3. Chapter 3: Always

Prussia stood up from the chair he had been sitting in and started pacing. Prussia was already tired of waiting for his brother to come home; it had been at least an hour since he had left. He hadn't even told Prussia where he was going, which was more irritating than anything. All he said was that he wanted Prussia to stay at the house until he got back.

Since the night before he hadn't taken his eyes off of Prussia, and it was getting more and more annoying. Prussia didn't like being treated like he was going crazy, even if he was. If his brother didn't get back soon, he was going to take matters into his own hands. His brother was sure that this was a psychiatric problem, but Prussia thought differently. This was all Russia's fault; it was surely some remnant of his brainwashing. In that case, there was only one way to deal with this: he needed to confront Russia.

The probability of Russia actually telling him how to get rid of this madness was low, but it would show that Prussia wasn't afraid of him. He needed to be ready for whatever Russia would do, he had lived with Russia long enough to know that confronting Russia wouldn't be easy. He stopped pacing and walked to his room. He first grabbed a pair of boots that he had modified so that he could comfortably hide a switchblade in them. He made sure the switchblade was still there before putting them on, he couldn't make any mistakes. He grabbed his gun from his bed side table, he had made a habit of keeping it there since he escaped from Russia, and put it in the shoulder holster he was wearing.

He really hoped he wouldn't need a gun, but he didn't want to be without it. To make sure Russia couldn't see he was wearing a gun, he pulled on a jacket. It wouldn't be hard to find Russia's house, he had been there so many times before that he could probably drive to it in his sleep. He checked his watch; Germany had been gone for 2 hours. There was a chance his brother would come back before Prussia had a chance to leave, but he doubted it. Whenever Ludwig did something, he did it thoroughly and that meant he took a long time to do it.

Prussia grabbed the keys and walked out to the car. As he started the engine it struck him that he hadn't driven since before the war, it was always Lithuania who drove for Russia. Every time he and Russia were in a car, Russia took it as a chance to…he didn't want to think about it. He tried not to look out the windows as he drove; each piece of scenery reminded him of making this trip with Russia.

Would he really be able to confront Russia, when even the thought of Russia made him shake a little? He shook the thought away; he had to do this if he ever wanted to be free of the nightmares. It wasn't a long drive, but it was longer than he remembered it being. Russia's house hadn't changed at all. Prussia stared at it a moment and remembered everything that had happened to him there. His hands started to shake profusely, he couldn't do this. No, he had to! There was no way he was going to let paranoia keep him from doing this. He wasn't going to let the mere thought of Russia control his life! He clenched his shaking hands into fists.

He stormed out of the car and up to the door. He was tempted to kick in the door in, but he resisted the urge. If he was going to offer an ultimatum, he needed to seem reasonable. He took several deep breaths and rang the doorbell. A few minutes of silence passed, which wore on Prussia's already-depleted patience "Well come on, bastard, answer your door!" Almost right on cue, the door jerked open. It had been a while since he had seen Russia in person, but he had seen him almost every night in his dreams. So he wasn't surprised by the man who answered the door.

Russia on the other hand was very surprised to see the albino on his front step "Privet Comrade, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Prussia could already feel himself losing control of his temper; he clenched his teeth and said "Don't call me that!" This was not a good way to start, he was already getting angry. Russia smiled slightly "Old habits die hard. You know, you are so cute when you are angry". Prussia tried not to be angered when Russia called him cute, he couldn't afford to let that bother him. Russia looked at him expectantly, waiting for Prussia's usual reaction to being called cute.

Prussia would not give him the satisfaction, "Are you going to let me come in?" He could see the disappointment in Russia's eyes, and that in itself was rewarding. Russia hardly showed his disappointment "Of course". Russia stood out of the doorway so Prussia could walk into the house, Prussia didn't like the idea of having Russia behind him, but he didn't really have a choice. As he walked past him, Russia brushed Prussia lightly. Prussia couldn't stand being bated like this, he turned and faced Russia. He tried to ignore the heat that the touch had left; he could almost feel himself blushing.

How dare Russia touch him? This was unforgivable, after what Russia had already done to him. Rage was making the edges of his vision red "Don't touch me!" Russia laughed "How much you have changed, you used to love my touch". Now he knew Russia was trying to make him angry, and it was working. He responded before he could stop himself "That was your brainwashing, your touch revolts me!" Russia's smile widened, as though he knew he had already won, "Oh really?" Russia reached out and caressed Prussia's face. The touch was soft and loving. Prussia couldn't help but move with it.

Russia let the albino nuzzle his hand "See, you do enjoy my touch". Suddenly Prussia realized what he was doing. How had he let himself do that? Why had he already given in to Russia? He jerked away as fast as he could and pulled out his gun. He pointed the gun at Russia "I said don't fucking touch me!" Russia was still looking at him with a slight smile "A gun? Gilbert, are you really going to shoot me?" Was this a question? Why wouldn't he shoot the man who had made his life hell for so long?

He was no longer trying to control his rage, it was so strong that he was shaking from it "And why wouldn't I? You deserve it!" His words still didn't wipe the smile from Russia's face "I do? Then you should do it". Prussia knew exactly what this was. _He is calling my bluff; he doesn't think I will do it. _Prussia closed his eyes and pulled the trigger, he was determined to not bluff. The sound of the gun shot was deafening, and was followed by the crunch of a bullet hitting a wall.

Prussia opened his eyes, expecting to see blood. Russia was still standing there, completely unharmed. There was a bullet hole in the wall just above his right shoulder. Prussia couldn't comprehend how he had missed "I-I-I can't have missed, not at this distance…I can't have." His hands were shaking worse than ever, he tightened his grip on the gun to stop the shaking. He was holding onto the gun so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

Russia put his hand on top of Prussia's shaking ones "Gilbert, let go of the gun". Prussia kept his hold on the gun "Nein". Russia softly stroked Prussia's hands and said sweetly "Just give me the gun". Prussia wanted to keep holding on, but his fingers began to loosen. He couldn't control his own hands anymore, they were already obeying Russia. Russia coaxed the gun from Prussia's hand and examined it before throwing it into a corner. Then Russia started slowly walking towards Prussia, who backed up one step to match every step Russia took. He continued walking back until his foot hit a wall.

Now he had only one option since he no longer had a gun and his back was to a wall. Russia was standing right in front of him, with a lusty gleam in his eyes "Now, my dear Gilbert, we are going to play this my way." There were still a few inches of space between them, but Prussia knew that was only temporary. He had to try his last ditch effort, it was now or never. He went for the switchblade hidden in his boot, but Russia got there before he did.

Russia pulled out the switchblade and unfolded it. Russia's smile widened more, if that was even possible, and he said with a slight laugh "You should have changed where you keep your weapons, I recognized those boots". He raised the knife to Prussia's throat "Now let's see if you remember how to behave". Prussia was seething with anger now; he couldn't believe this had gone so wrong. He could hardly speak through his clenched teeth "Damn you…" Russia laughed again "There is the fiery spirit I know, the one I broke".

Prussia knew this game; Russia was trying to make him angry. He didn't want to give Russia the victory, so he swallowed his angry retort. He knew his silence would make Russia madder than if he retorted. Russia moved the switchblade closer, so that Prussia could feel the cold metal against his skin "Don't deny me; you are at my mercy now. I never expected you to come back, you must have missed me." Prussia knew Russia was baiting him, but he couldn't help but respond "Like Hell!" Russia laughed "Then why did you come back? To kill me?" Prussia hadn't figured out how to say this yet, he had been making it up as he went "I want to know what you did to me!"

For once Russia stopped smiling and looked confused "What are you talking about?" Prussia was furious, how could Russia deny it? "Don't play dumb! You put some sort of failsafe in your brainwashing, that's why I can't get you out of my head!" Russia's whole face lit up "I didn't do anything. That is what most people call love". Prussia was burning with rage "Bull Shit! You know who I love, and you could never replace her!" He could already tell he had crossed a line by the way Russia's eyes darkened. Pain stung across Prussia's cheek as Russia slapped him. He hadn't expected it, so he hadn't braced himself for the thrill that the pain gave him.

Russia knew Prussia was a masochist and anticipated the effect pain would have on him. Prussia fought the feeling of pleasure; he didn't want to enjoy this. He took several deep breaths to steady himself before he looked back at Russia. Russia's violet eyes were shining with the kind of excitement that only causing pain could inspire in him, there was also anger in them. It was the anger that lined his words "Do not speak of her in my presence". It wasn't a shout, Russia never shouted, but it was menacing. Russia's voice could have frozen blood with its cold hatred. Prussia spoke without thinking, it was a conditioned response "Yes, master".

Prussia realized what he said the moment after he said it, and he scrambled to correct the mistake "I-I-I didn't mean to say that!" Russia smiled again "My cute little satellite state hasn't completely forgotten his manners I see". He leaned in and Prussia braced himself for the inevitable. He closed his eyes; he didn't want to see the lust in Russia's eyes. Russia's lips smashed against Prussia's.

The kiss was far more passionate that any Prussia had dreamed of, it blinded him. He felt like he was floating in the black. He was dying, that had to be it; that was why the world had disappeared. The only solid things in the world were Ivan and the switchblade, which he could feel at his neck. Ivan's lips left his and the world came back. He could breathe again and he could open his eyes. The air felt too thick to breathe, he took deep gasping breaths. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Ivan.

Ivan ran his hand tenderly down the side of Prussia's face. He could see that the resistance had left Prussia's eyes "Now say my name, Gilbert". Prussia couldn't help but obey "Ivan". Prussia realized what he was doing, but he couldn't help it. Ivan had him under some sort of spell that rendered him helpless. Russia knew the kiss would be enough to keep Prussia enthralled; now he could break Prussia down again. Russia wrapped his arm around Prussia's waist, and pulled the albino to him. Prussia wanted to fight, but he couldn't ignore the switchblade at his throat.

Russia whispered softly in his ear "I've missed you. Shall we pick up where we left off?" Prussia mustered enough strength to snarl back "Fuck you". Russia flicked the switchblade and brought it across Prussia's collar bone. Prussia bit into his own lip to stop himself from moaning, it felt so good. Russia ran his finger across the cut, sending searing pain through Prussia "Did you forget what happens when you are defiant? Do you still enjoy it?" Prussia stared straight into Russia's violet eyes, and forced himself to answer "I remember everything, I could never forget". Russia's smile widened "How sweet that you remember me".

Russia slowly moved the switchblade away from Prussia's neck and ran it lightly over the front of Prussia's shirt. Prussia already knew where this was going, and the more Russia played with him, the more he anticipated it. Russia's other hand softly stroked Prussia's face. The touch was intoxicating, especially because his face still stung from being slapped. He didn't fight Russia, and his will to fight was draining away quickly.

Now that Prussia was cooperating, Russia was slightly gentler "That is better, мой дорогой. You are shaking". Russia was right; Prussia was now shaking worse than ever. He tried to steady himself, but to no avail. But it was different; he knew exactly how to stop this shaking. Even though it made him weak, even though he hated Russia, even though it was admitting Russia was right, he couldn't resist anymore. He gave in and said "Ivan, I need you". Russia's smile of triumph was all too familiar to Prussia; Russia said "You finally admit it. Tell me, how much do you need me?"

Anger flared in Prussia again "Don't play with me! You know what I need, so….please". His voice faltered at the end. He couldn't believe he was doing this, he was begging…again. Russia brushed his lips softly across Prussia's lips, just to entice him "Say it in my language, tell me what you want". Heat burned through Prussia's lips and made his brain hazy. He couldn't think straight, but he responded without a thought "Я хочу тебя, пожалуйста".

Russia kissed him hard, overpowering Prussia. The world vanished again, and Prussia didn't try to fight it. He could feel Russia coaxing his lips open a little farther and pushing his tongue into Prussia's mouth. Prussia let him fall into the feeling of it, this is what he missed, this overpowering dominance. He moaned into the kiss and pushed his body closer to Russia's. Russia placed the switchblade in his pocket and used both of his hands to start taking off Prussia's jacket. Russia pushed the jacket off Prussia's shoulders.

Prussia was the one who broke the kiss when he pulled away to breathe. His heart was racing, and the shaking was fading away. He noticed that his jacket was on the floor behind him, even though he couldn't remember taking it off. Russia took Prussia's hands in his own and started leading him down the hall. Prussia let Russia lead him to the bedroom at the end of the hall. The bed room was dark, and Prussia didn't even bother to look around. He walked into the room in front of Russia; Russia turned and closed the door behind them. Prussia heard the click of the lock, but he didn't care, as far as he was concerned Russia had already trapped him.

He made to pull off the shoulder holster that now didn't have a gun in it. He reached behind his back to loosen the holster, and Russia's hands caught his wrists. Russia said softly "Don't think it will be that easy, I want the pleasure of undressing you myself". Prussia laughed a little "I should have remembered. Just tell me what you want me to do". Russia laughed too "That is much better. Turn towards me". Russia slowly let go of Prussia's hands as the German turned to face him.

Russia pulled him into another kiss, this one was much shorter. Prussia started to undo Russia's coat, then Russia pulled it off on his own. Russia pushed lightly on Prussia's shoulder, forcing Prussia to step back. Prussia felt his foot hit the edge of the bed and he understood what Russia wanted him to do. He sat on the edge of the bed, and slowly leaned back so that he was lying on the bed. Russia's eyes looked the other over hungrily, taking in every detail of Prussia's appearance. Russia kneeled on the bed so that he was straddling Prussia.

Prussia fought back the flashbacks of torture that the positions brought on. He closed his eyes and attempted to brush away the memories. Then he felt the cold touch of Russia's hand on his face, and he opened his eyes again. Russia's face was inches from Prussia's, and he was looking at Prussia with something that looked almost like concern "Does this bring back bad memories, Comrade?" Prussia stared into Russia's cold eyes and the memories began to fade. He whispered while falling into the never-ending violet "Yes, but not that bad. I can endure them." Russia smiled "You are lying. I will make it easier for you".

Russia leaned in and kissed Prussia softly, but this time it was gentle and sweet. Prussia didn't remember this side of Russia; it was almost like real love. Could it be possible…that Russia missed him too? He buried his hands in Russia's hair and allowed the scent of vodka to intoxicate him. The warmth that burned through him felt different, it was gentler than lust.

Russia pulled off Prussia's t-shirt and ran his hands over the exposed chest. Russia's hands were cold, as they always were, but they were gentle. He softly kissed Prussia's collar bone, and then his neck. Prussia lost himself in the soft and welcome heat, giving up all pretense of dominance. He may be submissive, but it felt so damn good. Part of his mind was screaming that this was wrong, part of him wanted to run away, part of him still wanted to hate Russia. He blocked it out.

Russia pulled off his own shirt, to stay dominant he was making sure he was the only one doing any undressing. Prussia pushed himself up and wrapped his arms around Russia's waist. He kissed Russia's stomach, running his tongue over the skin. Russia pushed on Prussia's shoulders, forcing the German back down onto the bed. Russia's eyes were filled with sadistic lust "My, my, aren't you bold. I want you to be nice and submissive, just like I trained you to be". Prussia took a deep breath "Yes, sir". Russia ran his hand over Prussia's cheek and down over his neck "That's better, stay like that".

He continued moving his hand down Prussia's body, tracing the scars across the albino's chest. He unbuttoned Prussia's pants and pulled them off over the boots, the boots followed shortly after. Prussia felt like he couldn't breathe, the air was so thick and sticky. He didn't dare to try and undress Russia, but the waiting was killing him. Russia kissed Prussia on the lips one more time, and while he did so he took off his own pants.

Prussia didn't mind being blinded and deafened by the passion Russia ignited in him; he let himself get lost in it. There was nothing in the world but Ivan. No one was thinking he was going crazy, no one was watching him and waiting for him to crack, and no one existed except for Ivan. He closed his eyes and let Ivan take him.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Here is the part you have all really been waiting for, the part where I pick up some real romance. I'm not sure how well I am going to be able to keep up my weekly updates due to school starting, but I will try to keep my updates consistent._

_Please review and tell me what you think _


	4. Chapter 4: Not Strong Enough

The night pressed against him with a soft heat that lingered. He closed his eyes against it, though the sensation was not unpleasant. He could feel small wrinkles in the sheet leaving small imprints in his back, but he couldn't summon the strength to move. The soft dampness of the sheets was pleasant against his back anyway.

He bent his arm slowly and brought the cigarette to his lips. The heat of it was distant to him, but the taste of it was still there. He exhaled slowly and opened his eyes to watch the smoke curl. In the smoke he saw faces; they blurred together and became one. The face was unmistakable, and shame immediately washed over him. He no longer felt the pleasant warmth of the room, it was far too hot. He felt dirty in a way that could never be washed away.

The pain was too much to bear and he raised his hand to the face in the smoke. It was a face he loved more than he could put into words, but it was also the face that shamed him. He raked his fingers through the smoke so that the specter disappeared. He spoke aloud "He can't ever know". His lover looked over at the other "What is it you fear Gilbert?" The voice of his lover brushed over him, it caressed him. It dispelled the feeling of shame and it wrapped him in the sound of the rolled consonants. The way that the voice said his name almost made him forget the rest of the sentence.

He took another deep pull from the cigarette before he answered "I don't want my brother to ever know about us. He can't know how weak I am, to desire the man who was my jailer". His lover walked over to the bed and sat next to the man. Russia reached out and stroked his lover's face "But what a delicious weakness it is." Russia's soft hand touched his face and set his flesh on fire. He fought the heat; he would not let it overpower him again. It raced from the place Russia had touched and took him over. It made his head spin and the space between them seem far too much.

It was feverish, as though he was suffering from some kind of sickness. No, it wasn't sickness; it was madness. Some strange madness that overtook him and chained him to the man he had wanted to get away from for so many years. In a way, Germany was right. Prussia was quite convinced that he was going crazy, and that he never should have gone near Russia. It didn't matter anymore, he felt better now. He wasn't shaking and for the first time in weeks, he could think clearly.

Russia laid down next to him and stared intently at him. Prussia didn't dare look over at Russia, or else he might fall into those violet eyes again. Instead he spoke to the ceiling "What is this? Why do I need you so much? Why the shaking? Why the dreams?" He didn't expect an answer, so it was slightly shocking when Russia responded "It's withdraw, we need each other that much. You can't be too far away from me for too long, because we are one". Prussia laughed "You could have just said you didn't know. That's certainly convincing bull shit". Russia ran his finger Prussia's body, carefully avoiding the scars "What do you want to hear? Would you rather I told you that I planned this?" Prussia took a long pull from the cigarette and then said "That would make more sense".

Russia reached over and gently turned Prussia's head so that the albino was looking at him "Perhaps it isn't meant to make sense. Even wise men have never been able to explain love". Prussia couldn't help but stare into Russia's eyes, which were so beautiful when they weren't full of hate "Love?" He tried the word out, it didn't seem right to explain the feelings between them. But, Prussia really couldn't figure out how he felt about Russia.

Prussia much preferred Russia in his post-sex mood, he was much sweeter. Russia ran his fingers under Prussia's chin and tipped it up slightly "You can't ever leave me again". He kissed Prussia softly again. Prussia let the heat flow through him and engulf him. He felt Russia take the cigarette from his hand. When Russia finally broke the kiss, Prussia whispered softly "I can't leave you, I need you too much". Russia rolled onto his back and took a pull from the cigarette, then he reached over and put it out in an ashtray on the table next to the bed. He looked back at Prussia "Prove how much you need me, one more time". Prussia groaned, Russia was just as insatiable as he ever was "Don't you think four is enough? I don't have that much stamina".

Russia looked disappointed, and for some reason it made Prussia feel guilty. He was about to say something when a chime went off somewhere in the background. Prussia counted the chimes and realized "Oh shit, I've got to get back home". He sat up so quickly that he saw spots. Russia sat up too and hugged Prussia from behind "I won't let you go, not again". Prussia tried to pull away, but he wasn't able to "I have to, so that my brother doesn't know". Russia loosened his grip a little "You have to come back to me".

It was not a request, it was a command and Prussia automatically responded with the response he was conditioned to use "Yes, master". Russia's sadistic side was showing again "That's what I wanted to hear, my cute little pet". Prussia finally succeeded in pulling out of Russia's hug and standing up. It was hard to find all his clothes, especially because he could hardly remember taking them off. He got dressed quickly; he needed to get home as soon as possible. He didn't want to think about what would happen if Germany got home before he did. He checked to make sure he had all his clothing; he didn't want anyone finding his clothing at Russia's house.

Russia was still sitting on the bed, watching Prussia get dressed. He stood up when Prussia was done getting dressed and he walked over to Prussia. Prussia turned towards the Russian and stared into the other's captivating eyes one more time "I will come back, my master". Russia smiled when Prussia called him master "You are so good, I will expect you back in a few days", then he kissed the Prussian one more time. Prussia had to fight the urge to let Russia sweep him away again.

He broke the kissed and turned and walked out the door. The cold night air hit him at once, sweeping away the pleasant warmth; almost at once, he felt himself shaking a little, and not from cold. Russia was right; he would need to come back in at least a couple days. He got to the car and started the engine. The drive back to Germany's house was uneventful and seemed far too long. Prussia tried to formulate an alibi as to where he had been, it had to be something believable.

He was still attempting to think of something when he pulled up to Germany's house. He glanced out the window and breathed a sigh of relief; Germany's car was still missing. He got out of the car and walked up to the house. He was inside in a matter of minutes. Now he had to make it look like he had been here all the time. He carefully hung his jacket next to the door, exactly where it had been before he left. He put his gun back on the bed side table. Last he took off his boots and placed them where they had been before.

There was something very satisfying in knowing that he was clever enough to have an affair with Russia and successfully hide it from his brother. He walked over to his bed and laid down on top of the covers. He stared at the ceiling and replayed parts on the night over and over in his mind. He licked his lips, remembering the taste of Russia's kiss. This may be madness but it was so good, it was all worth it.

* * *

><p><em>AN: What's this? I have actually kept on schedule with my posts? Gasp! So unusual!_

_Enough of my melodramatics, please enjoy the new chapter and review_

_"I wanna leave and I want to stay. I'm so confused, it's so hard to choose between the pleasure and the pain. And I know it's wrong and I know it's right. Even if I try to win the fight, my heart will overrule my mind. And I'm not strong enough to stay away."  
>-Not Strong Enough by Apocalyptica featuring Brent Smith <em>


	5. Chapter 5: Lying From You

Germany had a lot on his mind as he drove home, especially about what Hungary had said. It couldn't actually be true that his brother might go back to Russia; there was no way Gilbert would ever act that weak. But then again, the thought of Prussia ever sleeping with Russia was impossible, and if Hungary was right that had already happened.

There was something else that was bothering Germany, his brother was going through all this suffering because of Russia. Gilbert never should have been the one that Russia took; it was supposed to be Germany. That was what was really bothering Germany, it should have been him. He should be the one suffering like this; his brother was doing all of this for him. But Gilbert couldn't possibly have known what Russia was going to do to him, he was just being noble.

Germany pulled up to the house and something struck him as strange. Hadn't that car been a few inches closer to the curb before he left? No, he had to be imagining things. He parked and walked up to the house. Everything looked exactly like it did when he left; he vaguely wondered what Prussia had been doing while he was gone. He called out "Gilbert, I'm home." All he got in response was silence. Immediately his mind was flooded with possibilities of horrible fates, maybe Russia had come and stolen him back, maybe he got so depressed that he…no he liked himself too much to do that.

Germany went tearing into Prussia's room, to see his brother lying on the bed fast asleep. In fact, Prussia looked more peaceful than he had been in at least a week. Germany pulled a chair up to the side of the bed, and sat in it. After what had been happening for the last few nights, Germany wanted to be there when Prussia woke up. What kind of dreams could Prussia possibly be having that would make him scream like that?

The strange thing was that when Prussia screamed, it didn't sound like he was in pain, it was something else. Germany might even dare to say it sounded sexual, but that was impossible. Or was it…Ivan raped Gilbert, so maybe….Germany rubbed his temples, this was confusing. He could ask Gilbert all his questions when he woke up

Germany was walking along a path that seemed very familiar; it was the path to his brother's house on the other side of the country. He continued walking until he saw the house come into view. There was a car parked in front of the house that he didn't recognize, it looked vaguely familiar. Then it came to him, it was the car that Russia was using the day Germany and Prussia were separated. That had to mean that Russia was here.

Germany started to run; he needed to save his brother from whatever Russia was doing to them. What Hungary had said about Prussia and Russia came to the forefront of his mind. What was he going to find when he got there? He got to the door and wrenched it open. And he almost ran head on into Lithuania, who was standing just inside the door. He attempted to apologize "I'm sorry, Toris. I didn't mean to-".

Lithuania turned and looked straight through him and sighed "At least it's not me anymore; I never thought he would find someone who actually enjoyed it". A voice spoke behind Germany "It was, like, totally obvious that this would happen eventually. But, like, don't worry about it; I have gotten the ok to take you back home." Germany turned around and saw Poland standing next to the car, looking at Lithuania through Germany. Lithuania responded "Alright, but we can't really call that big depressing place home".

Germany hastily moved out of the way to let Lithuania walk over to Poland. Poland put his arm around Lithuania when he got close enough "Toris we can, like, totally make it home as long as we have each other". There was something very comforting about watching Lithuania and Poland, Germany wanted to watch them longer. And then he remembered what he really was here for, and he turned and walked into the house.

The lights were all off as far as Germany could tell which struck him as odd. His brother had a tendency to never leave the lights off, unless he was sleeping. Then Germany caught sight of a light under a door. He walked towards it, as it seemed to be the only light in the house. He pushed the door open and walked into the room. The scene in front of him was strange. The room was a bedroom, but it was sparse, with only a bed and a dresser. But the room wasn't important, what really caught his attention was the people.

Prussia and Russia were sitting on the bed with Prussia in front of Russia. Russia was doing something that seemed strange for him to do; he was cutting Prussia's hair. It struck Germany as something intimate, like something a lover would do. The next thing that Germany noticed was that Prussia wasn't wearing his usual blue; he was wearing the grey of East Germany. His brother also wasn't wearing his iron cross, which was even stranger.

Both Russia and Prussia were clad in only pants and tank tops. Russia was wielding a pair of scissors, which he was using to trim Prussia's hair. He was leaving Prussia's hair longer than it had been during the war. And Germany couldn't help but admit that it looked good on Prussia. Russia finished cutting Prussia's hair and put down the scissors. He ran his fingers through Prussia's hair. This was so strange to Germany, it was all too peaceful. This was never something Prussia would let anyone else do, especially not Russia. But what happened next was even stranger.

Russia gently turned Prussia's face, and then he kissed Prussia. Germany gasped; he didn't really care if they could hear him. Russia couldn't do this to his brother! Germany waited for Prussia to fight back or something. He didn't, instead Prussia seemed to be enjoying it. He leaned back, so that he was leaning against Russia. What was Gilbert doing? Germany gave up the pretense of being quiet; he had to save his brother "Brother! Get away from him!"

His words had no effect on the scene in front of him. Russia pulled back and said softly "Say what I am to you". Germany knew his brother wouldn't obey. He knew his brother wouldn't let Russia control him. As surely as he knew anything, he knew his brother wouldn't obey. Prussia smiled slightly and said "You are my master, my protector, and my love". Germany couldn't comprehend what he was seeing and hearing, this couldn't be his brother. His brother would never call anyone "master", it just wasn't like him.

But it got even worse when Russia said "Very good, and do you love me?" The world had gone tops turvy, Prussia was obeying Russia and Russia was asking if Prussia loved him. Germany gave up on trying to guess what would happen next. He just let it play out. Prussia was staring at Russia in a way that was almost adoring "Yes". He whispered the word like it was a prayer, so soft and sweet.

Germany threw caution to the wind and ran forward to try to break apart the two, but suddenly he couldn't move at all. He yelled "Brother! Don't do this, he is controlling you!" The words had no effect again and Germany was forced to watch as Russia kissed his brother again.

Prussia rolled over and stretched. He opened his eyes a little, and the morning light blinded him. He rubbed his eyes and glanced around. The first thing he noticed was that his brother was asleep in a chair next to the bed. When had he come home? More importantly, when had Prussia fallen asleep? He couldn't remember actually falling asleep. He vaguely remembered coming home, but everything after that was a blur.

He looked over at his brother; West looked so cute when he was sleeping. It seemed like he only stopped worrying when he fell asleep. Germany seemed to have not suffered much from their time apart. It reassured Prussia that he had made the right decision all those years ago when he had thrown himself at Russia to save his brother. Things would have been so different if it was Germany that Russia had taken, things would have been worse. Germany started to stir in his sleep. Then he started to talk in his sleep "Brother…." Prussia resisted the urge to say "Hah I'm not the only one that talks in my sleep!", instead he sat up and turned so he was facing his brother.

He took Germany's hands in his own and he said softly "I am here, West". He was reminded of when Germany was young and Prussia had comforted him when he woke up from his nightmares. It was ironic that the roles had switched so much. Germany seemed to be having a very distressing nightmare, he continued to mumble. And then he woke with a start as he said "Brother!" Germany looked around wildly for a second before looking at Prussia, and then he lunged forward and hugged Prussia.

Prussia had no idea what had scared his brother so much. He patted Germany on the back "It's alright, West. I am here, I'm not leaving". Germany didn't loosen his grip; he spoke into Prussia's shoulder "I was having a horrible dream…about you…and Russia". Prussia continued to pat his brother on the back "It was just a nightmare, it doesn't mean anything". He knew he was lying, somehow his brother feared exactly what was happening. Germany finally let go of Prussia and pulled back a little, then he asked "I have to know, and I might be wrong. But did you and Russia ever…kiss?"

Prussia had to think quickly to answer the question. How had his brother known? He mustered up the most confusion he could "Why would you ask that?" Germany could clearly see that the question bothered his brother, but he couldn't guess the real reason why. He assumed that his brother was upset because it was such an absurd question "I dreamed that you…never mind, it was a stupid question". He turned away from his brother, already embarrassed.

Behind him Prussia was secretly relieved that Germany had dropped the topic, he hated having to lie to his own brother. If this was going to be the price to pay for seeing Russia, then he could endure it. It was just lies, and he could lie if he was the only one that was hurt.

* * *

><p><em>AN: You have probably noticed that the chapters now all have titles. The titles of the chapters are songs I listened to while writing the chapters, I have a whole playlist devoted to this pairing. Anywho, enjoy the new chapter and please review!_

_"When I pretend , everything is what I want it to be, I look exactly like what you had always wanted to see. When I pretend, I can't forget about the criminal I am, stealing second after second 'cause I know I can. But I can't pretend this is the way it will stay, so I'm just trying to bend the truth" -Lying from you by Linkin Park_


	6. Chapter 6: Everybody's Fool

Germany was sitting once again on Austria's couch, but this time the atmosphere was much more urgent. Austria had called him earlier that morning and insisted that he needed to talk to him urgently. Now he was in Austria's living room watching the other country pace.

As he paced, Austria talked "I never thought I would see a case of this, it's very unusual. And I wouldn't say Gilbert is really the poster child for it either. But I suppose we can never predict madness." Germany got sick of listening to Austria muse and said "Roderich, just tell me what it is. What is wrong with my brother?" Austria looked straight at him, and Germany saw worry in his eyes. There was pity in his voice when he spoke "It's bad, so I'm not going to sugar coat it. I never expected it would be something this bad…" Germany lost his temper and said again "Get to the point! Tell me what it is; I don't care how bad it is!"

Austria took a deep breath and said "It's called Stockholm syndrome; it's most common in kidnappings. Usually the victim is young, naïve, sexually inexperienced. The captor is strong, manipulative, and skilled in torture. At some point, something snaps in the victims mind and the captive falls in love with their captor." Germany couldn't stand to hear any more "That can't be! Not Gilbert, he would never fall for Russia". Austria pushed his glasses up and ignored Germany's outburst "He might not even be aware he feels that way, or he might be actively denying it".

Germany was not convinced "How could someone not notice that they love someone?" Austria smirked "You would know about that, wouldn't you? How long did it take for you and Feli to get together?" Germany's temper flared up at once "That's not the point! What's between me and Feli is completely different!" Austria ignored Germany's anger again "Or the worst possible scenario is that he is aware of how he feels and is acting on those feelings, and if that were the case, he is hiding it from you. But that is highly improbable".

Germany took a moment to process what Austria had said "So, what is the best way to cure him?" Austria's answer was far from reassuring "I need to know how bad it is, and then I can tell you what we need to do. The only way for me to access his condition is to talk to him." Germany shook his head "I told you, it won't be possible for you to talk to him." Austria looked straight at Germany "You don't understand, there is no other way. If I don't find a way to deal with this, it will get worse. Eventually his self-control will break down and he will go back to Russia". Germany tried to sound reasonable "If that happens, I will arrange for him to see you".

Austria looked annoyed for the first time "You don't get it, this isn't a question of if, it is a question of when. Are you willing to lose your brother to Russia again?" Germany hated being patronized; he wasn't oblivious to what this meant "Of course I don't want to lose him!" Austria responded with that same patronizing air "Then you have to let me see him". Germany saw the logic in what Austria said, but he knew Prussia would never agree to talk to Austria "It just isn't possible, I'm sorry. If he ever goes back to Russia, I will force him to talk to you".

Austria was aggravated by Germany's stubborn refusal "And what if he already has gone back to Russia, what will you do then?" Germany turned and walked away, he refused to listen to anything else Austria said. He couldn't resist saying as he walked away "He hasn't, I'm sure of that. I would know if he had".

Germany felt like he really hadn't accomplished anything, he only had a diagnosis and a warning. It was a warning he wasn't even sure he could take seriously, it seemed so implausible that his brother could feel anything for Russia other than hate. But Germany couldn't help thinking back to his dream, even if he had just dreamed it; it was disturbing to say the least.

Germany returned home but didn't go back inside. He sat in the car for a few minutes, trying to think about what to do next. He already regretted storming out of Austria's like he did, Austria was his only real chance of helping Gilbert. But Germany just couldn't stand Austria most of the time.

A car pulled up to the house as Germany watched. The door opened and Belarus emerged from the car. The sight of her was enough to make Germany get out of the car to intercept her. She looked extremely mad, Germany could only guess why. He got between her and the house as fast as he could "Natalia, what are you doing here?"

She looked at him with eyes as cold as ice "If you really want to know, I am here to kill that whore you call your brother." Germany had assumed that Belarus hated Prussia, especially with what he now knew about what Russia had done to Prussia, but he was not ready to hear her say it that way. He took a second to recover from her bluntness "You can't blame him for what happened before the wall fell, he wasn't well". Belarus laughed, and it was a cruel laugh "He was doing a damn site better than I was, getting to sleep with my dear brother. I was willing to forgive him for that. But he came back like the pathetic whore he is".

Germany wasn't sure what to make of what Belarus was saying "He hasn't been near Russia since the wall fell. He is happy to be as far away from Russia as possible", Germany knew he was lying a little, but it was unimportant as long as Belarus believed him. Again Belarus laughed "You poor delusional boy, you have no idea what kind of power my brother has over a person. One does not simply escape from that".

Germany knew she was right, or at least partially right, but he wasn't going to admit it "Gilbert is stronger than you think he is, your brother had no power over him". Now Germany knew for sure that he was lying through his teeth, but he wasn't going to let Belarus know that. But his words hadn't removed the smirk from her face "I see what is happening, you want to believe the best about your brother. Allow me to crush your assertions about your brother". Germany could feel himself losing his temper "Go ahead, you can't say anything I haven't already heard."

She smiled sadistically "I'm sure I can. Did you know that Ivan controlled him completely? If my brother had wanted him to, Gilbert would have even killed you". Germany let his temper break free "You are lying! He would never-". Belarus pressed her advantage "He wasn't very different from me, we would both do anything to please Ivan. We would both give ourselves to him without a second thought." Germany tried to muster a response and failed "No, he was different, he must have been." Belarus laughed again, that awful cold laugh, "Do you even know who you are living with now? The Prussia you knew or Ivan's GDR?" Germany snapped "Don't call him that!"

Belarus was just bating him now "What would you rather I call him? Comrade? That is what he is to me, you know". Germany tried to change the subject "But the point is, he hasn't seen Russia since the wall fell". Belarus raised her pale eyebrows "Then give me a way to explain this". She held out a silver switchblade. He took it, for a second he was very puzzled.

Then he saw the pair of letters engraved into the side "G.B….but that can't be. This is Gilbert's. Why do you have this?" Belarus had been waiting patiently, now she said "I found it, in my brother's coat pocket. Now why would he have it if not that he took it off of Prussia?" Germany struggled to form words "That…doesn't mean anything. He could have taken it sometime before the Gilbert left him". Belarus gave him a look of pure exasperation "Of course I check his pockets every day, to be sure he isn't cheating on me. That wasn't there until yesterday night".

Germany couldn't believe this, but he couldn't really deny this kind of evidence "But that would mean…." Belarus finished the sentence for him "That Prussia saw Ivan sometime yesterday and he has been lying to you. Looks like your brother isn't as innocent as you thought he was"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yay for cliffhangers! Now things are going to get really dramatic. Please review!_

_"Without the mask where will you hide? Can't find yourself, lost in your lies. I know the truth now, I know who you are, and I don't love you anymore. It never was and never will be, you don't know how you've betrayed me"-Everybody's Fool by Evanescence_


	7. Chapter 7: How to Save a Life

Prussia stared at the ceiling, utterly bored. He had decided that just for today he would be good and not leave the house, now he was bored. He was lying on his bed, examining the rather boring ceiling. He compulsively flipped a coin, which he vaguely recognized as a worthless East German Mark. The flipping kept time with his thoughts.

He needed to see Russia again. Flip. He needed to make sure his brother didn't find out. Flip. He couldn't so much as say a word out of place. Flip. Could he actually love Russia? Flip. Was he really just Russia's bitch? Flip. Why had he let himself go back? Flip. He was a disgrace, nothing but a weak disgrace. Flip Where, Flip, the, flip, fuck, flip, was, flip, West? He missed catching the coin and it hit the ground with a clatter that Prussia found very annoying.

He looked around for some distraction from his boredom. He didn't see anything that he could entertain himself with. He sighed and resigned himself to utter boredom. It was hard to not do anything; those were the times when Russia's voice came back to him. He didn't want to remember some of the worst experiences with Ivan, but he couldn't stop them. A memory flashed across his mind

"So, you tried to escape again while I was gone?" Prussia closed his eyes and tried not to remember. He knew exactly what it was he was remembering: his second escape attempt. Russia had left for a conference or something in Moscow, and Prussia had tried to use the chance to escape again. He hadn't gotten past the soviet guards at the wall, and of course Russia heard everything when he got back. He didn't want to remember what happened next, but he couldn't block out the memory.

He was kneeling on the carpet in the bedroom, his hands once again bound in handcuffs. Russia was standing in front of him. Russia said again "Another escape attempt, you are stubborn". Prussia was seething over how his plan had failed "You can't keep me here forever. I am an eagle; I will not be kept in a cage". Russia was walking slow circles around where Prussia kneeled, almost like a wolf circling a wounded dear. Russia's voice was completely level when he talked, but something about it was cold "Is that so? Then I will have to clip your wings".

Prussia didn't know exactly how, but he knew Russia was going to punish him. It didn't matter anymore, he was used to it. Gott, he was forgetting what it felt like to be normal. Russia continued to circle Prussia "Why do you keep trying to escape?" Prussia let his anger boil over, and he lied "You torture me; you fuck me whenever you want to. Why the hell wouldn't I want to get away?" Russia laughed "Very convincing acting, but I know you enjoy the pain, even if you pretend not to."

Prussia glared at Russia in the most menacing way he could muster, but he refused to tell Russia the real reason he wanted to escape. Russia became impatient waiting for Prussia to respond and slapped Prussia hard across the face. Prussia had no balance with his hands bound and the force of the slap made him fall over. The side of his face hit the carpet and it stung, but at the same time it felt good.

Russia watched as Prussia tried and failed to get up, then he spoke "The more defiant you are, the more it will hurt. Now tell me, why do you want to escape?" Prussia noticed a small red puddle was forming under his face, which meant his nose must be bleeding again. He whispered "I need to see West, just one more time". He hadn't intended for Russia to hear him, but of course he did. Russia smiled "I should have guessed. I blame myself for letting you still think of him, now I can correct my mistake".

Russia grabbed Prussia's shoulders and pulled the albino back up to a kneeling position. Russia traced his finger around Prussia's neck until he found what he was looking for. He pulled the thin chain that held Prussia's iron cross up. He saw worry flash across Prussia's face, he had hit a nerve. Prussia wouldn't let Russia strip him of his iron cross; it was his only link to his brother. He started to do the one thing he promised himself he wouldn't do again: Begging "Ivan, you can't take that from me! Anything but that, I will do anything".

Russia laughed "If only I could believe you, but I know you break your promises. I was carless to leave this door open". He pulled on the iron cross and Prussia tried one more time "You can't take that, it's the only thing that I have left". He knew he was giving Russia exactly what he wanted by begging, but he couldn't help it. "Ah, but you forget. Now you are mine, your chains are only mine." Russia broke the chain that held the cross with a single tug.

Russia wasn't sure what kind of effect taking the cross would have on Prussia, but it was far better than he expected. Prussia recoiled like he had been hit and whimpered like he was in pain. Russia found it strange; Prussia wasn't usually like this, even when he was in pain. Prussia felt like his heart had just been ripped out, it hurt like physical pain could never hurt. His hands convulsively twitched in the handcuffs, longing to claw at the place the chain had been.

He fought the pain and managed to say "That doesn't matter; I am still connected to West. You can't ever separate us forever". Russia could hear the desperation in Prussia's voice, and he preyed on it "Oh really? Then where is your precious brother? Why hasn't he come to your rescue? You know the truth, he doesn't care about you". Prussia tried not to hear the words, he couldn't believe them. But, Ivan had a point…Why hadn't his brother tried to rescue him? His eyes began to burn and water.

What if his brother really didn't care? Russia drove it home farther "All he needs is his Italian whore, you are nothing but a third wheel to him". Prussia couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his face, his voice broke "Y-you are lying! I know you are!" Russia stopped in front of Prussia, ready to deliver the final blow. He reached out and tipped the albino's chin up, so Prussia was forced to look him in the eyes. Then he spoke with a soft seductive tone "The truth hurts, but I can take your suffering from you, all you need to do is give yourself to me utterly".

Prussia couldn't find the strength to resist "I-I can't be numb, my suffering is all I have". Russia smiled in a way that was both sadistic and extremely seductive "Your suffering is beautiful, but your pain is mine to cause. All you need now is me." Prussia was falling, falling into deep violet; and somewhere in his tortured brain, he knew Russia was right.

A voice broke through Prussia's memory "Bruder, where are you? I need to talk to you?" Prussia didn't respond, he didn't even move. The memory was still surrounding him, suffocating him. He could remember the way what little restraint he had broke, he remembered the way he kissed Russia. First it had been on the hand, a pledge of loyalty, then on the lips, a pledge of love.

The door to the room banged open and light came flooding through. Germany was breathing heavily, like he had been running, which he probably had been. Germany looked at his brother for a second and said "Gilbert, don't you dare pull that trigger". Prussia couldn't comprehend what he heard. What trigger? Then he noticed, he was holding a pistol to his own temple. How long had that been there? When had he even picked it up? He moved the gun away from his head and let it drop onto the bed; it slid off the edge and hit the floor. Prussia ignored it, it didn't really matter anyway.

By the rules of being a country, they couldn't commit suicide, but Prussia was a bit of an exception because he was not a country anymore. He really didn't know what would happen if he decided to pull the trigger, it was tempting to try it just to find out. It would hurt, that was for sure and he could lose himself in the pain, it could drown his mental pain.

He sat up and looked up at his brother "Don't worry West, I wouldn't really do that. It's not even possible, right?" Germany looked at him with a pity that made Prussia want to strangle him. How dare Germany pity him! He didn't need anyone's pity, Damn it! Germany walked around the bed and picked up the gun "I don't know if it would be possible for you, and I don't want to find out". He turned back to face his brother, and again he noticed something "Have you been crying?" Prussia realized as Germany asked, that his cheeks were wet. He didn't remember crying at all.

He didn't answer his brother's question "So, what do you need to talk to me about?" Germany looked puzzled and then he remembered "Oh yeah, that. Do you mind if I turn on the lights?" Prussia shrugged and Germany took that to mean that he didn't mind. The lights flashed on and Prussia blinked quickly to get his eyes to adjust. Germany pulled a chair so that it was facing Prussia and sat down "I need to know the truth about you and Russia. I am going to be honest with you; you have to be honest with me". Prussia was already uncomfortable with the way this conversation was going, but he answered anyway "If that's what you really want. But once you know the truth, you can't forget it".

Germany rubbed his temples like he had a headache "I already know so much that I wish I could forget, and there is speculation that it could be even worse". Prussia already feared how much his brother knew. What would happen if he found out? Prussia already knew he couldn't deny his brother "Cut the crap, who have you been talking to, and what did they say?" Germany didn't seem surprised by his brother's bluntness "I was worried about you, so I asked Austria to look over some of our conversations and see if he could find a pattern".

Prussia tried not to scoff, but failed "What do you think he knows? What did he say, not that I really care?" Germany rubbed his temples again, a sure sign that whatever he was thinking was causing him anguish "He diagnosed it as something it called 'Stockholm Syndrome'." Prussia shrugged "What does that mean, and is it bad?" Germany took a deep breath before answering, like he was bracing himself "He thinks that…" Prussia let his brother trail off before prompting him "What?" Germany tried it one more time "He thinks….that you love Russia".

Prussia didn't even have to fake shock; he had no idea how Austria knew. What did he say that gave it away? He stood up; as if out of indignation "Do you think I could love him? That man, that monster!" Germany stood up too "I don't think you would, that's what I told Austria. But something else has come to my attention". Prussia turned and started to walk away, Germany stopped him "Brother, I have one more thing I have to ask you about". Prussia turned around and faced his brother "And what is that?" Germany reached into his pocket and pulled out the switchblade, and then he dropped it into his brother's hands "Explain to me why Russia had this".

Prussia turned the switchblade over in his hand; he already knew what it was. He could remember exactly why Russia had it; in his mind's eye he could see Russia putting the switchblade in his pocket. He still faked confusion "What makes you think Iv-Russia had this?" Prussia kicked himself mentally; he couldn't call Russia Ivan around his brother. Germany answered him "Because Belarus gave it to me, and I don't think she would have reason to lie about this". Prussia looked for a way that he could turn this in his favor, and then he found it "Well, one of us has to be lying. So, who is it? Me or her?"

Germany looked flustered "I don't know. I don't know what to think about any of this". Prussia pressed his advantage "Why would I lie to you? I'm your brother, I wouldn't lie". Germany responded "But why would Belarus lie? How would she even have this?" Prussia shrugged "How should I know, that bitch is capable of anything and she is jealous". Germany caught the last phrase "And what does she have to be jealous of?" Prussia realized his mistake a moment too late "Well…ummmm…"

Germany pushed his advantage "Have you been hiding something from me?" Germany waited for his brother to deny it, he was sure Prussia would. It caught him totally off guard when Prussia started to laugh. At first it started as a quiet laugh and then it got louder, and the laugh was unnerving. The laughter was crazy; it sounded almost like…Russia.

Prussia took a deep breath to recover from laughing and said "Well, you figured it out faster than I expected. Let me put it this way: Austria is a lot smarter than I gave him credit for." Germany understood exactly what his brother was saying, but he refused to believe it "No…you can't mean that…." Prussia laughed again "Damn right I do, and there is no way in hell I'm stopping". Germany struggled for words "But...how can you?"

Prussia was about to respond when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned in time to see Hungary's frying pan flying towards him. Hungary hit her mark and knocked Prussia out.

* * *

><p><em>AN: What a dramatic chapter, huh? The story is about to get a whole heck of a lot more dramatic. Please review and tell me what you think. Oh and the quotes are from two different songs because they are for different parts of the chapter._

_"Steal my sight and then fill my mind with forighn words, to keep me wanting. And speak now child, and chill my heart with all the hurt and keep me suffering. All these promises, lectures, and bold faced lies" -Master of Disaster by Seether_

_"As he begins to raise his voice, you lower yours, give him one last chance...He will do one of two things, he will admit to everything or he will say he's just not the same and you begin to wonder why you came" -How to save a Life by the Fray_


	8. Chapter 8: Thinking of You

Prussia stretched and his hand hit the top of a couch. It sucked coming back to consciousness and the back of his head hurt like hell. The first thing he heard was Austria's voice "Guten morgen, how are you feeling?" Prussia groaned, if there was one person in the world he didn't want to see, it was Austria.

He responded with sarcasm "I feel like someone just hit me in the back of the head with a frying pan". Austria ignored Prussia's sarcasm and made a note "Your view of reality is excellent". Prussia opened his eyes and looked over at Austria "And your arrogance hasn't gotten better either." Austria ignored him again "I'm sorry that Elizabeta had to knock you out, but you were somewhat hysterical".

Prussia shrugged "It could be worse; I could have woken up in handcuffs". Austria made note of this comment "Has that happened before?" Prussia sat up quickly and saw stars; he realized exactly what Austria was doing. He was determined to not say anything "Why would you care? Maybe it did, maybe it didn't". He could almost hear Austria's stress level go up. Ah, this was going to be fun.

Austria was obviously struggling to be professional when he answered "I am trying to help you, despite my personal feelings in the matter. But I can only help you if you talk to me". Prussia laughed "I know you; all you want is to convince my brother I am crazy; I'm not going to help you with that." Austria put down the note pad he was using, and looked at Prussia "I assure you, I have no other motive in this. And you don't need my help to seem crazy". Prussia laughed sarcastically "You think I'm crazy too! This is rich!" Austria looked about ready to slap him, which was enough to satisfy Prussia.

Austria took a deep breath before saying "You admitted to going back to Russia." Prussia knew exactly why that made him crazy, but he sneered because he was getting to Austria "And that makes me insane. Since when does fucking someone make me crazy?" Austria stood up angrily "It does when it's Russia. Are you so blind that you don't see what he's capable of? Or do you forget that he is a sadist?" Prussia laughed; he was going to enjoy tormenting Austria "I know exactly what he is capable of. You are the one who has no idea what power he has." Austria swallowed his temper and said "You know every word you say in favor of Russia-". Prussia came in and interrupted him "his name is Ivan". Austria ignored him "Everything you say in favor of Russia, in fact every time you use his real name, makes me more convinced that you are insane".

Prussia was lost for words for the first time "Are you serious? ". Austria nodded "I'm already convinced you are suffering from Post-Traumatic stress and some form of Stockholm syndrome. What I don't know is how severe the Stockholm syndrome is. And the more you defend him, the more convinced I am". Anger began to burn in the back of Prussia's mind. Austria had already tricked him, and Prussia was not going to let it happen again. He clenched his fist on the arm of the couch, and decided to not say another word.

Austria saw the change in Prussia's composure and said "Don't think that refusing to speak will help you either, I'm going to take your silence as an admission of your guilt". Prussia's temper boiled over "Then what do you want me to say? If I say something, it is bad, if I say nothing, it is worse". Austria concealed a laugh with difficulty "Maybe if you swallowed your pride and admitted you have a problem". Prussia didn't want to cave to Austria so he resolutely remained silent.

Austria gave up and changed the subject "Just so you know, this room is monitored. If you do anything in this room, I will know about it. You are also not allowed to leave the monitored area." Prussia laughed sarcastically "It's funny, you wanted to free me from Russia, but you still keep me under lock and key". Austria looked ready to slap him again "I'm doing this for your own good, and because your brother wanted me too. Do you have any idea how much pain you are causing him?"

Prussia was on the defensive again "Do you think I don't care about my brother? If it was up to me, he wouldn't be in pain because he couldn't know". Austria retorted just as angrily "If you have to hide it, then it is still wrong. Just because someone doesn't know doesn't make it right!" Prussia responded without a thought "I know it's wrong! You don't need to tell me that!" A moment too late Prussia realized what he had said, but it was too late to correct his mistake. Austria didn't overlook Prussia's slip up either "So you do admit it's a problem". Prussia resolutely shut up again to stop himself from making another mistake.

Austria knew Prussia was going to clam up again and already had a plan in mind. He stood up and walked over to the opposite couch where Prussia was sitting. He kneeled in front of Prussia "Don't you think we are all worried about you? I am, more than pride says I should be". Austria put him hands on Prussia's knees and slowly moved his hands up Prussia's legs. Prussia couldn't comprehend what was happening "Have you gone completely insane?" Austria softly rubbed Prussia's thighs "I know it seems strange, but I have harbored these feelings for so long and I just can't hold back any longer".

Prussia attempted to form words, but his voice failed him. Despite his feelings for Austria, a burning was spreading across Prussia's thighs. He tried to speak again "Y-you can't be serious". Austria smiled up at him with a smirk in his eyes "Why can't I be? I want you, I really do". Prussia was speechless again. Austria took Prussia's rare silence to move in. He pushed himself up and kissed Prussia on the lips.

It was a very short kiss and Austria pulled back quickly. The look in his eyes begged for Prussia to follow him. Prussia honestly felt nothing for Austria, but something about those begging eyes was calling him. Austria saw Prussia's reluctance and leaned in and kissed him again. This time there was more passion in the kiss, though it was still controlled and submissive.

Still Prussia didn't react, merely out of shock. He wasn't sure what was going on, or how he was supposed to react. He could feel Austria's hands on his inner thighs and he could feel his lips on his own. But it wasn't what he wanted, he wanted to be dominated. He still wanted Ivan and his sweet dominance.

He put his hands on Austria's shoulders and pushed him away "I'm sorry, but I just can't do this". Austria was breathing heavily and said softly "Isn't this what you want? Someone to be submissive to you?" Prussia looked away from Austria's face; he couldn't stand the sight of those pleading eyes "I did want it, once. But I can't, not anymore". Austria looked up at him still with that same pleading expression "Why can't you? Do you feel nothing for me? Or maybe, you feel too connected to Russia?" Prussia pushed Austria's hands off his legs "Don't think I feel nothing for you. But….I just can't."

Austria stood up and walked back to the other couch "If that's the case. Then, I am satisfied." Prussia was even more confused now "You are satisfied? Satisfied with what?" Austria smiled slyly "You failed the test. You are still devoted to Russia; your mind won't let you be with anyone else". Prussia's temper flared stronger than it had before "That was a test? You bastard!" Austria ignored Prussia's rage "It was necessary because you weren't going to tell me anything any other way".

Prussia nearly stormed out in rage "That was low! What would you have done if I had fucked you?" Austria shrugged "I might have enjoyed it, I don't know. It depends on how good you are". Prussia walked over and stood in front of Austria "You were damn close to finding out!" Austria again suppressed a laugh "You wouldn't do it! You don't have the nerve". Prussia's pride burned "Oh, I don't?" He pushed Austria over so that he was lying on the couch. Prussia sat on top of him and pinned him down.

He spoke in a seductive voice "Now, say that I won't fuck you. Say I won't fuck you so hard that you won't be able to speak!" Austria sneered "You won't because you are Russia's whore". Prussia slammed his hands down on either side of Austria's head and leaned in so close that they had little space between them. He whispered in the sexiest way he could "I still have proud blood in my veins, I am still a knight, and I am no one's whore". Austria didn't back down "Then prove it. Show me your dominance. Unless you fear what Russia will do if you betray him".

Prussia smashed his lips against Austria's, harder than he would dare kiss anyone else, especially Russia. He pulled back just long enough to say "Now you've finally shut up". Austria tried to push himself up, but Prussia kept him down. He was silenced by Prussia's lips against his. Prussia forced Austria's lips open and pushed his tongue into Austria's mouth.

It wasn't the taste he was used to; he expected the sharp taste of vodka. Austria tasted of coffee and refinement. Prussia pulled Austria's kerchief out and kissed Austria's throat. Austria moaned and tried again to make space between them. Prussia put all his weight on Austria, and pulled back again "Do you still think I won't fuck you? Say it one more time, and I will". Austria stopped struggling and looked up at Prussia's burning eyes "I don't know if you really will. You can tease me all you like, but you won't go all the way".

Prussia growled "Be careful what you say, Roderich. Or I will force you to do it; I will force you to be my bitch." Austria smirked again "Wouldn't that be something, to be the bitch of a whore." Prussia snarled "I am no one's whore. And I will prove it to you". He practically tore Austria's coat off him, and then he heard it.

Ivan's voice sounded in his mind "You are mine. Your body is mine". He pulled away from Austria, his hands started to shake. Then quickly the shaking spread to his arms. He got off of Austria and walked back over to the other couch. Austria didn't move for a second, and then he sat up slowly "What is it? Why can't you do it"? Prussia sat down on the other couch and put his head in his hands "I'm too weak. I don't want to be like this, but I can't help it". Austria stood up and walked over to Prussia "You don't have to be this. Let me in and I can help you".

Prussia turned away from Austria "Get out of here, bastard. If you want to watch me, then do. But you can't help me". Austria turned and walked out of the room. But before he left, he turned and said "You may not want my help, but I will help you. And one more thing, I wasn't pretending the whole time." Prussia turned and watched Austria's back disappear "Are you saying you actually wanted me? Answer me!" Austria turned back one more time "That is for me to know, and you to find out, if you ever can that is". Then he left, leaving Prussia to wonder if Austria had really been faking his pleasure.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I am so so so sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I have had so much going on with my life that I just haven't had time to put this out. But it's here now! Please review and tell me what you think_

_"You said move on. Where do I go? I guess second best is all I will know. Because when I'm with him, I am thinking of you. "  
>-Thinking of you by Katy Perry <em>


	9. Chapter 9: Broken Pieces

Germany hadn't slept in several days and had taken to pacing in his bedroom. He was turning his iron cross over in his hands compulsively. He didn't know what to make of anything, his brother had betrayed him, and now Austria was his only hope. He had waited for news from Austria for days, and now he was sick of it.

Suddenly the door banged open and Austria came through it, somewhat in a rage. Germany turned and faced him "How is he? How is my brother?" Austria took a deep breath before speaking "Would it be stupid for me to cry to you? There is no logic in it, but I need to". Germany was perplexed and had no idea what this had to do with his brother "And why do you want to cry? What is your verdict on my brother?"

Austria pulled out a chair and sat in it, his head in his hands "It's worse than I feared, much worse. He is still loyal to Russia, completely loyal. And every time I think of that barbaric sadist fucking Gilbert, my heart burns." Germany walked over to Austria and said "Take a breath and explain everything to me." Austria took a shaky breath and wiped the tears forming at the corners of his eyes "You have to understand, I tried just talking to him, but he wouldn't talk. So, I had to test his loyalty. I tried to seduce him".

Germany interjected before Austria could finish "You did what?" Austria replied angrily "Why do both you and your brother always interrupt me? Do Germans have no manners?" Germany reigned in his temper "I'm sorry, but I thought you said you seduced my brother." Austria started to cry slightly again "I tried to seduce him, I didn't succeed. Who was I kidding? He doesn't want me, he never did". Germany tried to make what Austria said make sense "Go back to the part where you tried to seduce Gilbert. What possessed you to do that?"

Austria tried to stop his tears "I was being selfish. I wanted to be the one to steal Gilbert away from Russia. He may be a stuck up idiot, but he doesn't deserve to be that sadist's bitch". Germany pulled up another chair so he could sit facing Austria "It sounds to me like you have feelings for Gilbert". Austria wiped away the tears that were forming in the corners of his eyes "Don't be stupid, I am married." Germany responded "That doesn't mean that you don't have feelings for someone else".

Austria took a deep steadying breath "On a different note, the best we can do for Gilbert is keep him away from Russia. If we do that, he will eventually see reason. But, it's going to get worse before it gets better". Germany saw the sense in the plan, but he had to ask "What do you mean by 'get worse', how much worse can it get?" Austria finally got control over his emotions "What I mean is he will suffer, and he will have to endure. It's like withdraw from a drug, there are symptoms. What I have seen so far is the shaking; you have seen the dreams and the speech".

Germany nodded "How long will he be like this?" Austria shrugged "I have no way of knowing, it could be anything from a couple weeks to a couple years. It all depends on how willing he is". Germany didn't know what to make of this; he had wanted to know what was wrong with his brother. And now he wished he had remained ignorant "I never would have thought any of this was going to happen. I thought when the wall fell I would get my brother back just as he was. How could I have been so naïve?" Now Germany could feel the tears forming in his own eyes.

Austria was about to say something when a ringing broke the tension. Germany sighed "I think your phone is ringing". Austria took an unfamiliar phone out of his coat pocket "This isn't my phone, its Gilbert's. I confiscated it when you brought him to me". Austria flipped it open and looked at it for a moment. All the color drained from his face "It's Russia". Germany responded quickly "And what does he want?" Austria read the text "It's a text, it says 'It's been a week, I am getting tired of waiting'".

A strange idea came to Germany "Tell him to meet me at Alexanderplatz at noon." Austria looked at him as though he was going crazy "What are you going to do? You surely don't mean to send Gilbert." Germany smiled "Of course not, I intend to confront this bastard. I want to see what he says about my brother".

Austria shrugged again "I won't stop you, but I don't think this is a good idea. Russia is manipulative; don't listen to a word he says." Germany replied stubbornly "I don't care, I need to confront him. Just send the reply" Austria complied and sent the message "There is no way you can back out of this now". Germany laughed "I don't want to back out"

* * *

><p>Noon came and Germany was leaning against the international clock in Alexanderplatz plaza, he was wearing clothing he had borrowed from his brother. He knew that their builds weren't similar, but from far enough away it wouldn't matter. Germany had also washed out the gel he nearly always had in his hair, so that he looked more like his brother. He checked his watch again; Russia was already late by a few minutes. Then he looked up and saw him, a tall figure with a scarf in the crowd of people. He turned and headed towards where Germany was standing.<p>

Germany knew his plan was working. Russia was almost right in front of him before he noticed. Germany could tell that Russia had noticed because he stopped walking, Germany made it clear that he noticed too "Were you expecting someone else?" Russia recovered quickly "I was expecting your brother. Where is he?" Germany felt somewhat triumphant "He is safe, far away from you". Russia smiled in a way that made Germany's skin crawl "Ah, I see. How cruel you are, to deny him what he wants". Germany retorted quickly "It doesn't matter what he wants, what matters is what is good for him".

Russia didn't seem fazed by the comment "I am curious, how did you find out? Gilbert was quite insistent that you never found out". Germany didn't like the inflection when Russia said his brother's name "You were betrayed by your own sister. Belarus told me about you and what you did to my brother". Ivan laughed; it was a laugh that could chill blood "Of course she would! But you must tell me, what did I do to him?"

Germany was livid "How dare you play dumb, you know exactly what you did. You're the reason my brother is suffering". These words didn't erase Russia's smile either "Am I really? Have you considered that perhaps you are at fault? You are the one who left him at the mercy of a man like me for so many years. You could have tried to reunite the country, but you didn't." What Austria had said about Russia came back to Germany, he was manipulative. Germany refused to believe that this was his fault "You can't turn this on me, I didn't hold the knife. I've seen the scars, I know what you did".

Russia still seemed completely unfazed "Yes, I held the knife, but it wasn't the torture that broke him. It was the feelings, and those are all of your doing." Germany still refused to think this was his fault "What are you talking about? I love my brother, and you can't break someone with love". Russia laughed that cold laugh again "So you say, but love is the strongest weapon."

Germany didn't try to understand, he didn't want to "Why did you take him?" Russia ignored the suddenness of the subject change "You know that, it was part of the punishment for the war". Germany clarified "I know that, but why did you take him? He told me that you wanted me." Russia laughed, louder that he had at any other point in the conversation "That was a ploy, I never wanted you. If I had asked for Gilbert, Alfred would have denied me. But he couldn't deny Gilbert's valiant offer to take your place. Why would I want you when I could have your brother?"

This new information hit Germany hard. Russia had planned it all? But how would he know that Gilbert would take Germany's place like that? Germany attempted to deny it "But how did you know he would take my place?" Russia knew he had the advantage now "Because I know Gilbert, I know how he feels. He loves hard, and he is fiercely protective of the people he loves. I knew he would rather die than watch you take the punishment".

Germany was seething now "So you preyed on his honor to get what? What does he have that you want so badly?" Russia was grinning now "Are you blind? Surely even you can see how beautiful your brother is. I wanted him for his beauty; it was just my luck that I got a Masochist with that beauty." Germany couldn't understand the last thing Russia said "Gilbert isn't a masochist!" Russia laughed again "This is surprising, I thought you would know. He must be very ashamed of it if he is hiding from you. Perhaps you don't know your brother as well as you think".

Germany was speechless, he was half convinced Russia was lying. He was half convinced he knew Prussia better than Russia ever could. He was seething with anger and all he wanted was to walk away from Russia. Russia watched Germany struggle with some pleasure, then he decided to goad Germany more "I'll tell you something else. Your brother is amazing in bed." he licked his lips to emphasize the statement.

Germany was trying and failing to retain his composure. He couldn't stand Russia talking about his brother like he was a whore. Russia laughed at the way Germany seethed. Germany decided that it was time to end this conversation "Say whatever you like. You won't get him back". The smile faded from Russia's face "Do you really think you can keep him from me?" Germany was on the offensive now "I know I can. Gilbert is just sick, and illness can be cured." Anger burned in Russia's eyes "He's mine; you won't take him away from me!"

Germany retorted "I can and I will. He is my brother, not your sex slave". Germany turned and walked away, as he did so he felt Russia's eyes burning the back of his head. He knew he had just started a battle of wills, and he was determined to win.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I am so sorry this is a day late, I am on vacation right now. And being the workaholic I am, I decided to finish this anyway. Enjoy! And please review_

_"I wanted always to be there for you and close to you. But I'm losing this and I'm losing you" -Broken Pieces by Apocalyptica_


	10. Chapter 10: Bat out of Hell

Russia was livid, more livid than he had let Germany see. There were so many things he wished he has said. He wanted to cause Germany so much emotional pain, even though he knew it wouldn't help. He would usually laugh at such obvious naivety, but Germany's naivety was getting in the way. He wanted to see those green eyes red with tears; he wanted to hear Germany begging for mercy, just so he could deny it. His mind shifted from thoughts of Germany to thoughts of Prussia, his precious lover. He refused to believe that Germany could really pull Prussia away from him.

He opened the front door to his house, nearly breaking it off its hinges. He was in no mood to see anyone, least of all the girl who was sitting on his couch. Belarus had been waiting patiently for Russia to get home and as soon as she saw him she stood up. Russia snarled at her "What are you doing here?" She smiled slyly "I thought since your whore isn't available, you would need some company tonight". Russia's already rage soaked mind burned "You told his brother about us, didn't you?"

She smiled "Of course, brother, I couldn't have him coming back. Not when it's just you and me". Russia growled "How dare you? He's more than just a whore to me". She retorted just as angrily "You know that's not true! He's just another state, and now he's left you just like everyone else. You can't accept everyone who comes crawling back!" Russia didn't raise his voice, but the anger was obvious "Then he is just like you, a pathetic needy bitch". Belarus had Russia's same talent with anger, she didn't yell but her voice got colder "I did this for us. You don't need him when you have me". Russia turned and walked out of the house, he didn't want to deal with his little sister.

He could hear her yelling at his back "Where are you going?" He responded over his shoulder "I am going to go find my whore, don't try to stop me". He didn't expect that to stop her, and it didn't. Belarus ran to his side "What good is it, even if you can find him, you won't be able to do anything with him." Russia ignored her and she continued to talk "He isn't yours anymore, he chose to leave you".

The sun began to go down as Russia walked and Belarus followed, talking nonstop. Russia tuned her out, which wasn't hard for him. He listened to how dire her insistences were, and used that to guide himself. When he was heading in the right direction, her protests got louder. Using her unorthodox directions, he ended up right outside Austria's house. He walked around to the back with Belarus following him, silent now that she realized that there was nothing she could do.

Russia noticed the security cameras but didn't bother to try to avoid them. He noticed that they were all pointed inward at windows. He smiled, that meant Austria had something inside he wanted to watch. It didn't take Russia long to guess what that something was. This was certainly elaborate, but it wouldn't be hard to break in. The sun had long since gone down, the night pressed in around Russia.

He turned to Belarus, and spoke with fake caring "You're right sister, go back to the house and I will come to you". Her face lit up and she said quickly "Of course brother, I will eagerly wait for you". Within minutes she was gone. Russia laughed inwardly at his sister's stupidity, although he knew he would have to deal with her rage later.

He walked over to the side of the house and located the power box. He quickly cut the wires with a knife he kept in his pocket. All the lights in the house flickered off. Russia waited a moment before finding an unlocked window and sliding it open. He lifted himself into the hallway, from there he simply had to follow the direction the security cameras were pointed. He stopped periodically to listen for anyone in the house who might see him. He made it to the door which he was sure Gilbert was behind without hearing anything.

He pressed his ear to the door and that's when he heard it "Ivan". His heart leaped, he knew that voice and hearing it moan his name turned him on. Then he heard another voice, one he also recognized. The same one that had confronted him earlier today "Why? Why his name? What are you dreaming?" Russia could hear tears in Germany's voice, and that made him smile.

But Germany being in the room was a problem. Russia waited a moment and what he was hoping for happened. Germany said "I'm going to go; I will be back tomorrow Bruder". Russia hurriedly moved out of the way as Germany walked out of the room. He allowed Germany to get out of eyesight before going into the room.

Prussia was having very unpleasant dreams. He was standing in the middle of a field of sunflowers, pleasant warmth wrapped around him. He heard a rustle behind him and turned to see Russia standing behind him. For once Russia wasn't wearing his trademark scarf. It was far too warm for it anyway. He wordlessly extended his hand and Prussia understood what to do. He walked towards Russia and took the extended hand in his own. He kneeled and kissed the hand, swearing his loyalty to Russia.

Russia pulled him back up to his feet and said "No need for those formalities, дорогой". Prussia stared into Russia's mesmerizing eyes; he didn't even think to be defiant. Russia pulled him into a kiss. He let Russia take the lead and dominate the kiss. Their tongues danced together, skin against skin, teeth against teeth. Prussia lost sense of the world and didn't care at all. Ivan's hand held his lower back and the other hand stroked his hair. Prussia finally pulled back, gasping for air. This was perfect; this was exactly what he wanted. Then it all changed.

Off in the distance, a flame sprung up among the sunflowers. Russia let go of Prussia and turned to stare at the fire. The fire spread fast and soon most of the field was on fire. Prussia stared dumbfounded; he willed the fire to go out. He wanted go back to their perfect moment. Then another set of arms grabbed him from behind. The strong arms restrained him and started to pull him away.

Prussia tried to protest, he squirmed against his captor's firm grip. His brother spoke in his ear "Don't be so blind, you don't belong here. You don't belong with him". Prussia continued to struggle against his brother as he was dragged away from the burning field "No West, I need this! Let me go!" His brother held fast "Nein, I won't lose you again". Prussia struggled as he was pulled out of the field, endlessly swearing in German. No matter what he did, he couldn't break his brother's hold. He heard his brother's voice over and over again in his ear "It's for your own good".

Prussia woke up with a start in a cold sweat. He looked around out of habit, he half expected his brother to be asleep by his bedside. But on first glance the room was empty. He relaxed, but the calm was only momentary. He heard the sound behind him a split second before a hand came out of the darkness and clamped over his mouth. He panicked immediately and squirmed like his life depended on him. Another hand wrapped around his waist, effectively restraining him.

Then the voice purred in his ear "Stop struggling, I will let go of you if you promise not to make too much noise". Gilbert wouldn't have forgotten that voice in a million years, especially with it haunting his dreams constantly. He stopped struggling at once. He moaned Russia's name into his hand, it came out something like "MmmIvan". Russia pulled his hand away from Prussia's mouth. Prussia growled "You scared me. What the Hell are you even doing here?" Russia loosened his hold enough for Prussia to turn around and look at him.

Prussia was livid and elated at the same time. He had wanted to see Russia again for so long, but now he could feel his temper burning. He remembered what Austria had said about cameras and then it struck him "You can't be here. Austria will know, my brother will know, and-". Russia caught off Prussia's blathering with a soft kiss. Prussia let Russia kiss him, the kiss took his breathe away. Russia pulled back and said "They won't know. Because the cameras aren't working right now".

Prussia was determined to not let Russia cloud his mind, but just being this close in the dark was enough to get his heart racing. Prussia took several deep breaths before saying "You're too late, Austria is right, I don't need you. I-". Russia silenced him with another kiss, much harder this time. Prussia couldn't help but moan into the kiss, proving what he had said wrong. Russia smirked "You are lying again. And you are so bad at lying to me". Prussia groaned "You always see through me". Russia pulled Prussia into hislap, the Prussian was too tired to resist. Russia whispered in his ear "I would almost have believed you if I hadn't spent the last ten minutes listening to you moan my name".

Prussia could feel himself blushing and he was glad it was dark so Ivan couldn't see it. He caught his breath and whispered back "Why are you here, Ivan?" Prussia could hear the smirk in Ivan's voice, even though he couldn't see it "Is it so bad to want to see my lover? I don't want you to forget me". Prussia could hardly ignore Ivan's breath on his neck; it made his skin burn with desire. He kept his voice at a whisper "It's dangerous for me to be with you. And I would never forget you". Suddenly Ivan kissed him again, hard and passionately. It was exactly like the kiss Prussia had been dreaming of, so hot and overpowering.

But when Ivan pulled back, the next words he said chilled Prussia to the bone "You taste different. You have been kissing someone else." Prussia didn't try to say anything to deny it. He heard Ivan lick his lips "You taste like…coffee. It had better not be Austria". Prussia still didn't try to deny it, instead he said "He kissed me, and then he provoked me. I didn't want to". Russia stroked Prussia's face as he said "I don't blame you, but if he ever touches you again I will kill him in the most painful way I possibly can". Prussia knew there wasn't an ounce of bluff in Russia's voice, it chilled his blood.

Russia changed the topic "What are you going to do about this? About us?" Prussia shrugged, and then remembered Russia couldn't see him that well "I don't know…I can't see how this can be fixed". Russia pulled him closer "Listen closely to me. If you still want me, convince that Austrian slut that you are over me and come to me later. If he convinces you that you don't want me, then keep your distance from me because I will claim you again". Prussia nodded and then said "I understand." He didn't comment on it, but he found it strange that Russia was giving him a choice. It was unlike Russia to allow Prussia any freedom, but Prussia wasn't going to object.

He pulled himself closer to Russia and took in the comforting smell of vodka and sunflowers. He wanted so much for Russia to take him. He whined in Russia's ear "I want you, I want you so much". His eyes were adjusting to the dark, so he could see the lusty smile that curled across Russia's face. Russia obviously didn't want to say what he said next "Unfortunately, that would be too loud. Someone might wake up and discover me here". Prussia groaned, that was the main reason he ever wanted to see Russia.

Russia softly stroked Prussia's hair "Just be a good boy and pretend to be cured for me, then we will have fun. For now, you need to sleep". Prussia sighed "I don't want to waste the time I have with you". Despite what he said, Prussia moved so that he was laying down with his head in Russia's lap. Russia kissed him lightly on the lips and then said "When you wake up, this will all have been a dream. But I won't leave you, not until dawn". Prussia closed his eyes and wondered why he felt so comforted by Russia's presence. They weren't fucking, so why was he still happy? That was the only reason he had to be with Russia, right? He slowly drifted into sleep and back into the same dream, but this time Germany didn't come and the field didn't burn.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I am getting these out so late, and I am sorry about that. The chapters are getting longer and unfortunately, so is my homework. I promise I will have it out on time next week. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review_

_"So we have got to make the most of our one night together because when it's over we will both be so alone. Like a bat out of hell, I will be gone when the morning comes" -Bat out of Hell by Meat Loaf_


	11. Chapter 11: Like You

Russia didn't want to leave, but he could see the sun outside. He knew Austria was the type to get up with the sun. He seethed at the thought of Austria, especially Austria with his lips on Prussia. He could almost imagine them, Austria testing Prussia with Prussia too proud to resist. He would give almost anything to have Austria find him here, to be able to claim _his_ Prussia in front of the pompous idiot. But he wouldn't hurt Prussia's pride like that.

If it had been Lithuania, Latvia, or any of the others, he wouldn't have had thought twice about it. But this was all different; this was his Prussia in his arms. His pale little bunny and he wanted to keep him there. He carefully laid Prussia's head on a pillow, the albino mumbled softly in his sleep. Russia could have sworn he heard his own name. He stood up, leaned over and kissed Prussia's forehead. He promised himself that he would see Prussia again soon, he had to. He walked out of the door, pausing once to glance over at Prussia again.

His, Prussia was all his. He knew that Austria wouldn't take Prussia away from him, at least he hoped. He wanted to believe that Prussia felt more for him than just lust, but he couldn't be sure. The only thing that bound them together was that he was a sadist and Prussia was a masochist. They were bound in blood, German blood, Prussia's blood. The first time Russia had put a knife to that perfect white skin, he had known he was marking Prussia as his own.

He didn't remember leaving the house; he didn't remember walking back to his own house. He wasn't pulled out of his musing until he walked back through his own front door. Belarus was asleep on his couch, her hand curled around her knife. He noted with sadness that she had been marking the minutes he was gone in his coffee table with her knife, which meant his table was covered in gashes. At least she wasn't awake, then he would have to deal with her.

He walked through the house, which was far too big. His house had once been the Soviet Union, now it felt so big and empty. He walked into his bedroom and closed and locked the door behind him. That would buy him a few minutes when Belarus woke up. He hadn't slept all night, and now he was feeling the effects of it. He lied down on the bed and closed his eyes. He breathed in, the sheets smelled good but it wasn't the smell he wanted. He wanted the scent of Gilbert's skin when they were lying together under the sheets.

A memory came to the front of his mind. Strangely, it wasn't from the last time they had sex, it was from a long time ago. He didn't remember exactly why he was in Moscow; it was probably another stupid meeting. He had brought Gilbert with him to avoid having to deal with escape attempts. He remembered that night perfectly, and the memory made him smile.

Gilbert was curled against Russia's bare chest, his eyelids half closed. Russ stroked Gilberts white hair softly. He felt Prussia shiver slightly against him; he couldn't help but smile "Are you cold, my pet?" Prussia's red eyes flicked open; half clouded by drowsiness "A little, your house is always too fucking cold". Russia didn't bother to reprimand Prussia for swearing, he could change everything about Gilbert except for that.

An unbidden voice spoke in his head, he wondered if it was his own _You couldn't take the time to make him really love you, so you forced him to_. He pulled a blanket up over Prussia's bare back. He wrapped his arm tightly around his satellite state, pulling him closer. He felt Prussia nuzzle his neck softly and he couldn't help but smile "It that better?" Prussia talked into Russia's neck "Mmmm...da, much".

Russia ran his fingers down Prussia's back, finding the bite marks he had made earlier. He pushed against one on the small of Prussia's back, receiving a moan from the smaller man. If he wanted to, he could draw blood again but he decided against it. He knew that he was causing Prussia pain; he also knew that Prussia loved every minute of it. He knew he could satisfy Prussia's masochistic cravings with a single touch. He released Prussia for a second and whispered in his ear "Gilbert, Я люблю тебя".

Gilbert opened his mouth to respond, but a voice from the present interrupted. "Oh Brother~", Russia borrowed some of his lover's tact "Shit!"

Austria walked into the dining room, where breakfast was already laid out for him. Hungary was already eating; Germany was morosely drinking a cup of black coffee. It might be unhealthy, but none of them had left the house since Prussia had been brought there. They each had their reasons, but they were really all the same. They all loved Prussia, each of them a little differently.

Hungary finished her breakfast and stood up "I'm going to go take breakfast to Gilbert". She picked up a tray from the table and walked out of the room. Austria poured himself a cup of coffee and looked over at Germany. Germany looked horrible; he had thick dark circles under his eyes and seemed only half awake. Austria cleared his throat "Have you been up all night?" Germany nodded "I didn't want to leave him alone. I only left at midnight, I wanted him to sleep".

Germany drained his cup of coffee in one gulp "I don't like this, keeping him like a prisoner". Austria rubbed his forehead, a migraine had been bothering him for the past few days, "I've told you before: there is no other way. I don't like this any more than you do." Germany filled his cup again "You know, America told me this would happen. He said 'he's just another one of Russia's whores. You can't get him back'". Germany started to shake; Austria couldn't tell if it was from the sobs or the caffeine.

He had never seen Germany so broken. It left him almost speechless. Germany sobbed again "I told him that Gilbert would never give in, I said there was no way that Gilbert would let him…" Germany's voice broke off, he tried to form more words, but he couldn't. He finally gave up and put his head in his hands and sobbed. Austria finally found his voice "At least you still had Feli. I had no one; Russia took everyone I cared about. He took Liz and Gilbert and there was nothing I could do. I always wished I was more like your brother, a fighter. He was always a fighter. If I could fight for the people I love, then I wouldn't have lost either of them". He had never said this out loud to anyone, but something about Germany breaking down had touched him.

Germany swallowed his sobs "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Austria shook his head "I know exactly how you feel. But we have to have faith, we can win him back". Hungary walked back into the room "Gilbert is awake, and he would like to speak to Roderich". Austria was puzzled, what would Prussia want to talk to him about? He stood up, abandoning his coffee.

Prussia was awake, as Hungary had said, and sitting on the edge of his bed. Austria stood in front of him "You wanted to talk to me about something?" Prussia nodded and stood up; he walked over and put his hands on Austria's waist. He said bluntly "You were right about everything. I want help. I want to be free of Russia. Please help me heal, Roderich". Austria could hardly believe his ears; he had hoped Prussia would say something like that.

He could almost feel himself blushing "I want to help you. Just tell me what happened, exactly what happened. When I know how you were hurt, then I can help you heal". Austria put his hands on top of Prussia's hands, which were on his hips. He looked straight into Prussia's red eyes, trying to see lies in them. Prussia smirked "Alright, if that's what you want. What exactly do you want to know?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: *Gets down on knees and begs* I'm sooooo sorry this took so damn long. I wish i could have rewarded your long wait with an amazing chapter, but this kind of turned into a collection of scenes I have been pondering. So, again I am sorry. I plan to finish this fic within the next few chapters, but I'm not sure how long that will take. Anyway, please review so I know you are still reading_

_"I don't want to feel anything more for you. Breathing for you, grieving for you. Nothing real love can't undo. And though I may have lost my way, all paths lead straight to you" - Like You by Evanescence_


	12. Chapter 12: S&M

It had been weeks since Prussia had started pretending to be cured. Now he had finally been let out of his cell, in fact Austria had completely cleared him. Germany had decided that he wanted to take Gilbert to a world conference; he thought it was important for Gilbert to be included in world affairs even if he wasn't a country. That was how Gilbert had ended up sitting at the table in suit and tie.

Germany was giving a long winded speech about something that Gilbert really didn't care about. Prussia was trying to ignore the eyes of a certain Russian, which he could feel looking him up and down. To make matters worse, every time he met Russia's eyes he blushed. How was he supposed to pretend to not care about Russia when Russia was looking at him like that? Germany was quite oblivious to Russia's lusty stare, but Austria was not. Austria was glaring at Russia like he was going to kill him with only his glare. Prussia had compromised by staring away from both of them.

The meeting had gone on forever and Prussia had no idea what was even going on. Germany sat back down, apparently done ranting about whatever he had been talking about. Germany glanced over at Austria and noticed how murderous he looked. He wrote on the side of a note pad and pushed it over to Prussia "What's wrong with him?" Prussia wrote a note back "I think it might have something to do with Russia". That wasn't really true; he knew exactly why Austria was so mad.

The meeting ended within the next few minutes and everyone began to leave. Germany gestured to Prussia "We should go". Prussia smiled slyly "You go ahead; I have a few things I would like to talk to people about". It was a lame excuse, but he didn't really care. Germany nodded and said "Alright, but I want you to be home within the next half hour". Prussia nodded "Alright, I can do that". Austria had long since vanished, so Prussia didn't need to worry about him.

On the other side of the room he saw Russia send away Belarus and Ukraine. The room cleared quickly, until it was just Prussia and Russia. Only when they were alone did Prussia turn to face Russia, who was still looking at him with the same lusty smirk. Prussia blushed scarlet; he had forgotten how hot Russia could look. He found his voice "Do you mind NOT fucking me with your eyes during meetings?"

Russia walked over to the albino and said "Does it bother you to have me look at you?" Russia's arm wrapped around Prussia's waist, Prussia didn't look away "Austria noticed". Russia pulled the albino closer "So? As long as you don't appear to return my affections, then there is no danger". Prussia tried to resist "And how the fuck am I supposed to do that with you looking at me like that?" Russia softly kissed Prussia's forehead "And how am I supposed to not look at you when you look so….delicious?"

Prussia felt the heat race through him; he could feel Russia's racing heart against his own. He didn't even bother to fight it. Instead, he claimed Russia's lips with his own. He caught Russia by surprise and for a moment he was dominant. But Russia quickly regained his dominance; He carefully urged Prussia's lips open. Prussia gladly accepted Russia's tongue into his mouth; he fought with it with his own tongue. Russia's teeth softly brushed against Prussia's lips. They moved together, both struggling to breathe.

Prussia wrapped his arms around Russia's neck and buried them in Russia's hair. He rubbed his body against Russia's, feeling the feverish heat. Russia made a noise that was somewhere between a growl and a moan. Prussia finally pulled out of the kiss and breathlessly said "Ivan, I want you to fuck me as hard as you possibly can". Russia smiled "I thought you would never ask"

* * *

><p>Austria cursed his own stupidity for forgetting his notes in the meeting room. He had really wanted to spend time with Prussia after the meeting, especially with the way Russia had been raping him with his eyes. The thought of Russia was still making Austria irrationally angry, which was probably why he had forgotten his notes. He was a few feet in front of the door when he heard it. He couldn't make out the words through the heavy wooden doors, but he could hear the moans. He sighed; someone was ignoring the rules about not using the meeting room for post-meeting sex. He would bet almost anything that it was America and England; anyone could see that they wanted to fuck each other anywhere and everywhere.<p>

This was going to make it hard to retrieve his notes. Curiosity seized him as whoever was in the room became more vocal; he wanted to know who it was. He pushed the door open just a crack, so that he could see. He recognized Russia's back; he seemed to have someone pinned against the wall with their legs wrapped around his waist. He smiled; Russia appeared to have found another bitch already. He couldn't wait to tell Prussia, as soon as Gilbert knew he would surely give up on Russia.

Then the other person moaned again "Mein Gott….Ja, right there". Austria's blood froze, he knew that voice. It couldn't be, there was no way it was Prussia. Russia shifted his position and Austria could clearly see over his shoulder. What he saw broke his heart. Prussia's white hair was disheveled and roughly pushed back off his forehead. His red eyes were half closed, clouded with lust. A trial of bite marks curled down Prussia's neck and down his chest, most of them still pink. His eyes were fixed on Russia's violet ones. Austria watched as Russia's mouth ravaged Prussia's as Prussia moaned into the kiss.

Austria wanted to look away, but he couldn't pull himself away. Seeing Prussia this way was so…hot. Austria couldn't stop himself from wishing he was in Russia's place. Especially when Russia sped up his pace and Prussia's utterances were reduced to moans and whines. Prussia's head tilted back, exposing more of his neck, which Russia kissed mercilessly. Hearing Prussia keening like a virgin was too much, Austria had to turn away. He wanted so badly to be the one making Prussia make those sounds, not Russia. He wanted to be the one kissing Prussia like that.

Austria tried not to cry, it hurt like a hot knife had been stuck in his chest. He could feel the tears rolling down the side of his face. He couldn't block out the moans that filled the air, accompanied by the sound of skin colliding with skin. He also couldn't deny how turned on this was making him; he couldn't get the image of Prussia's lusty eyes out of his head.

The sounds of sex from the other room had faded, that must mean they were done. Austria mentally picked up the broken pieces of his heart and walked away. His mind couldn't comprehend, this couldn't just be Stockholm syndrome, they had been apart for far too long for that.

* * *

><p>Russia held his Prussia against his chest, his lover, his little snow bunny. Prussia was still standing, which was something. Prussia was still breathing heavily, speaking in between heavy breaths he said "Ivan…Ich liebe dich". Russia's heartbeat quickened at that, Prussia had never said that in German. Ivan had heard it a million times in Russian and in English. He spoke softly to Prussia "That's the first time you have ever said that in German". Prussia turned away, blushing slightly "That's because….it's the first time I've really meant it".<p>

Russia gently turned Prussia's chin back towards him "You really mean it? You love me?" Prussia nuzzled Russia's neck "Yeah I do, and one more thing". Russia's heart was glowing, Prussia really loved him. He smiled "What is it?" Prussia pulled away from Russia "You can't tell anyone I got this lovey-dovey, it would ruin my awesome reputation". Russia laughed "Of course, you wouldn't want people to think you've gone soft", then he softly kissed Prussia on the lips. He whispered breathlessly in Prussia's ear "Я люблю тебя, Gilbert". Prussia was convinced now, this wasn't Stockholm syndrome, this was real.

**Das Ende **

* * *

><p><em>AN: Woah, how the fuck did this get so long? I was doing so well with keeping this T, but in the end I just had to have one hot sex scene. I hope you enjoyed it, please review if you did and GTFO if you didn't. If you want a sequel then you will have to beg, and it will be a while because I have to think of something XD_

_"I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it, sex in the air, I don't care I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me" -S&M by Rhianna_


	13. Epilogue

_A/N: Just to be clear, this is an author's note, not another chapter. I was perfectly happy with the ending of this story, and do not intend to change it._

_However, since there was so much support for a sequel, I figured I should tell you that there is now one and this is the only way I could make sure everyone who added this to their alerts knows that there is a sequel._

_I know it has been quite a while since this story ended and interests may very well have shifted, but if you are still interested in knowing what happens with there two (and there are some very very interesting twists) you can find the Sequel "Folie a deux" on my profile._

_That's all I have to say about that_

_-Luna _


End file.
